The Chaos of Living
by Taiga Scarlett
Summary: "I order you away, Sebastian!" Ciel said... What ensues after can only be known as the chaos of life. WARNING boyxboy. I do not own any of the characters but the story is all me.


**This Fanfiction takes place after season two of Black Butler. Please do not hold what the characters say or do against me, I am simply writing their story. Warning, this is a YAOI, boy x boy. Warning, non con. Rated for mature audiences. Graphic depiction of violence. Warning, mpreg. SPOILER ALERT! The rest of the A/N is at the end of the story.**

"Sebastian! I order you away!" Ceil said furiously. "I do not want to see you ever again!"

"As you wish, my lord" Sebastian replied seethingly. Neither demon knew exactly what caused their rage towards the other, but they both knew one thing. They were tired of each other.

Their relationship had been touch and go ever since the young earls' soul slipped through the demon butlers fingers three years previously.

Sebastian for one blamed that damned brat Alois Trancy for the loss of his treasured soul. It had taken the demon butler hundreds of years to find a soul as pure as this one, to the extent where he became quite obsessed with keeping the young teen alive long enough to fulfil their contract.

And when the time had come for the contract to be completed, Sebastian could hardly keep his entire body from trembling with anticipation.

Then his prized soul was stolen from him. One thing led to another and that damned brat's last contract was for Ceil to be turned into a demon.

As if that wasn't bad enough, it occurred before Sebastian could complete his final order; hence he was now forever bound to the sapphire- blue eyed earl.

All that remained of Ceil at that point was merely a shell of what he used to be. That as it may be, a small fraction of his soul still remained, a fraction to which Sebastian would never have access to as the young demons' butler.

Something residing within the young earl died that day as he watched his butler slip into the shadows.

_Knock knock knock_

"Master Spectre, 'our breakfast is ready in the 'ining hall" Rosa called out through the heavy ebony door.

Ceil Spectre was startled out of his slumber by the maids booming and energetic voice.

Ceil wiped his hands over his face,_ when did I fall asleep? _The sapphire eyed baron wondered to himself. _It has been just over twelve years since I have fallen asleep like this… or tried to, Seb- _He jerks away from that thought as if it burned him. He felt the place where his heart should be contract to an uncomfortable tightness.

"Sebastian…" he murmured bitterly. The young man slowly rose out of his seat and examined his library-study briefly.

Floor to ceiling bookshelves covered all the walls, one could no longer determine or even remember what its colour used to be, his desk sat in the centre of the room. Behind him was a quaint window seat, the side facing the door was decorated with detailed carvings of a single rose surrounded by a mass of thorns and leaves. This particular rose would always be trapped in the time in which it remained fully bloomed.

It was not a coincidence that that particular floor to ceiling window, covered with exquisite emerald drapes, over looked the barons' rose garden.

Of all the things Baron Spectre could have done with his two hundred and fifty hectares, designating two to the growing of different species of roses managed to fill him with pride and completely irk him at the same time.

And since he was a baron now, instead of the Earl he used to be, he too had to go out with the staff when apple harvest, or any harvest for that matter, was to occur.

For the life of him he could never be more grateful for all the physical labour. If one thing could distract him from Seba- that man, working until his back could break was the best solution.

He wondered through the halls until he reached the dining hall. It was by far the smallest one he had ever seen, barely capable of seating fifty people, but what would he need a large dining hall for?

Earl Phantomhive used to host extravagant balls for all his upper class men as well as attending balls of even higher ranking officials. Baron Spectre on the other hand had no use for social gatherings. Much to the dismay of his staff, he had no interest in wedding anyone or even bedding the town harlot.

When asked about an heir, he claimed he had no use for one at this point. He would dismissingly state that he was still young and had plenty of years ahead of him. No one knew how true that statement actually was.

Although he had to reassure his staff that he was indeed twenty six years old, he looked no older than twenty three.

He sat down at the head of the large, plain oak table and glanced over the faces of the staff members who joined him for breakfast.

The blue-eyed man glanced down at his plate, not feeling hungry in the least, picked up his knife and fork and cut into the superbly fried eggs.

"Today, we go to the market. We need candles and more oil for the lamps. After breakfast, I will go and pick roses to sell. I expect the rest of you to pack the cart and get the horses ready" Ceil said in a business-like tone. He turned to address the stable boy, "Vin, how man fouls do we have that are old enough to be sold?"

"There are three, sir. They have the basic training, they are comfortable wearing saddles and bridles but they have yet to be broken in." Vin said quickly while staring at Ceils' light blue finger gloves.

"Right, that will have to do," Ceil said determinedly. "Rosa, how are the vegetable patches?" Ceil inquired.

Over the course of the next hour, the five of the barons' household made their way into town to sell their produce.

"A hundred and fifty pounds for my foul? You insult me; this foul is not only a thorough bred but is also comfortable wearing a saddle and a bridle. I could not possibly part with him for less than two hundred pounds," Ceil said, slightly offended.

"Roses get your roses. A pound for three. Grown in Baron Spectres' own garden! Roses get you-" Rosa called out loudly.

"Excuse me miss," a raven haired man interrupted her," mind if I ask if you have any relation to a May-Rin?"

"May-Rin? 'fraid I have never 'eard of her" Rosa claimed, taken slightly aback. "The baron asked me the same thing-"

Ceil looked up sharply at that name and walked over to the dark haired man talking to Rosa.

"Is there anything I can help you with, good si- Se- Seb- Sebastian?" Ceil said in surprise.

"My lor-?!" Sebastian exclaimed before clutching his heart and falling to the ground.

"Sebastian! Quick, bring me my horse!" Ceil exclaimed as he hurried over to the man.

"Master, do you know this man?" Rosa asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes, yes! He is an old friend; I will take him to the house at once and end to him." Ceil said, a slight hint of panic in his voice.

Sebastian lay on the ground, convulsing violently and hitting his head against the leg of the stall table. Blood ran from his brow, across his face and into the dirt.

Nothing in his eons of life had ever hurt the demon butler more than being ordered away from his demon master.

The pain was scorching and had left him feeling hollow and without purpose. Shadowy streets swallowed him, but they did not welcome him. It was as if the darkness could feel the fire that burned within the raven haired man and shied away from it.

Before his blue-eyed master, the darkness would have welcomed him with open arms like a lover waiting for her beloved.

Now something was different. Sebastian could feel it in himself. His almost overwhelming hunger could not suppress the pain nor could it be satisfied by the first dozen contracts. By that time the only soul he hungered for was back in England.

Over those first three years, his contracts varied by leaps and bounds. A husband here, a brother there, a few masters in-between and of course, a butler. His contracts also took him far and wide but his blue-eyed master was always hovering just below the surface of his mind.

His first contract A.C (After Ceil) took him out of England and into Spain. From there he went to Italy and before he knew it, he found himself in the shadow of the great Mount Fuji, Japan.

The scorching pain left by Ceil had slowly started to numb, until all that remained was a dull pain in his chest whenever he saw a person who could have been Ceil.

After a particularly tedious contract that had taken five years to complete, and a soul that should have satisfied him but didn't, he left Japan behind him. During the course of the next two years, he found himself back in England.

It was on a particularly sunny day, right after he finished a contract that hadn't lasted an hour, which he came across a quaint little town.

As he passed through the busy market place, searching for a soul with potential, he heard a voice that let his blood run cold. "Roses, get your roses. A pound for three…"

He did a double take once he found the source of the booming voice. She was fairly tall, with vivid pink hair tied up beneath her maid hat and large round glasses.

The likeness was uncanny, but it was there and he had to know… Ceil…

"Excuse me miss, mind if I ask if you have any relation to a May-Rin?" he asked softly.

"May-rin? 'fraid not…" Just then, a head of navy hair bobbed up and sapphire eyes met amber ones.

"Se- Seb- Sebastian?"

Next thing the raven haired man knew, he found himself on the ground in such immense pain that his screams were all but silent.

He convulsed violently and hit his head, almost into oblivion.

Vin brought Ceil his horse. Ceil mounted in lightning speed, had Marcus hoist Sebastian up on to the dapple mare and across Ceils thighs. The bluenette placed the raven haired males face in the crock of his neck and pressed the convulsing body firmly against his own.

"I will be at the house. The four of you will remain here until everything is sold," Ceil said in a curt tone.

"Yes sir!" all four exclaimed in mild panic. None of them had ever seen their master in such frantic distress before.

Upon reaching the farm house, Ceil managed to guide the mare right up to the front door. He dismounted with an elegance that would put dancers to shame, though they would feel less ashamed once thy observed how he practically threw Sebastian over his shoulder and hurried through the front door.

By this time the blood was streaming from Sebastian's' head, who now viewed the world upside down. As dazed and confused as he was, he still managed to appreciate the view of his bouchans bum.

Another gut wrenching, blood curling force swept over his entire body. It felt as though his entire body was burning hotter than the sun while burning colder than dry ice at the same time. It was as if his body was trying to destroy itself from the inside out.

Ceil hurriedly carried the bleeding man up to a guest bedroom and lay him down gently on a four poster canopy bed.

The bluenette then went off to get water and a cloth to clean away the blood. The wound would heal itself within the next few minutes, therefore not needing any tending, but the blood would dry and still be there. He knew how Sebastian felt about cleanliness.

But when he returned, the wound had not become any smaller or the blood any less. If anything, the wound looked bigger than before and the blood seeped into the bed linen.

"Sebastian!" Ceil cried in desperation, "What is happening? Why won't it close?" Ceil busied himself with wiping the blood from the older demons face as he tried to think of a way to help the demon.

The solution presented itself when Sebastian tried to take a hold of the younger demons wrist only to bellow and yank his hand away, as if burned.

The palm of his hand was a sicking red and blisters started to form.

An idea sparked in the young demon. "Sebastian, I order you to stay where I can see you!" Ceil declared boldly.

Almost immediately the convulsing stopped, the blood flow slowed and the wound started to heal. Sebastian breathing slowly evened out and his whole body seemed to relax.

Relief flooded Ceils body and he swallowed thickly. He took the cloth, dunked it in the lukewarm water, wrung it out and started cleaning the fresh blood away again.

The navy haired man took his time cleaning away every drop or speck of blood. He slowly ran the cloth along Sebastian's brow, being extra sure that there was no blood in the demons quizzical brows or ridiculously long, jet lashes.

Then he ran the cloth over the ravens' temple and almost sensuously from under his ear, along his jaw to his chin.

Ceil then noticed that some blood had run down the older demons neck and under the collar of his shirt.

Slowly, the younger male unbuttoned the soiled snow white dress shirt and undid the pitch black neck tie.

A blush crawled up the sapphire-eyed demons' neck as he drank in the smooth marble skin of his butler. Some blood had pooled just below the mans' clavicle and Ceil focused all his attention on cleaning the hideous crimson liquid away.

The colour reminded him too much of Lady Red…

Unbeknownst to the smaller creature, Sebastian had slowly opened his eyes and had been watching his bouchan for the past few moments.

He would hate to admit it, but he felt slightly aroused when he realised those brilliant blue eyes were devouring him.

Blue eyes…? Plural. How…?

His bouchan had grown much in the past ten years. He was still almost a head shorter than himself, his cheeks had lost their baby fat and his cheek bones were sharp. The demon was certain he would cut himself if he ever tried to slap those cheeks.

His bouchan had also lost his child-like body. It had been replaced with shoulders almost as broad as his own and a well-defined chest, almost as if his bouchan had been participating in manual labour… _impossible, preposterous, and unheard of that an Earl of such rank could possibly take part in such mundane work… _ The most striking part, however, was his bouchans narrow waist that led to even narrower hips.

From where he lay, the raven haired man could just-just make out that Ceils body was even daintier than that of a young girl: all be it a slightly muscular, lean girl. He could also see the long curve of the bluenettes' back and he slight curves where his lower back met his bum.

Ceil was kneeling over an almost completely bare chested Sabastian, his shirt unbuttoned and untucked. His bent knee pressing softly against Sabastian's hip while the other leg extended backwards, as if to allow the bluenette to maintain his balance.

Some of the blood had managed to run a line right down to Sebastian's pants waistline. Ceils nimble fingers moved to undo the belt buckle when white gloved hands snatched at his wrists.

"Don't do that, Bouchan," Sebastian growled throatily, his eyes flashing magenta.

Ceil snapped his head up and stared at Sebastian, his eyes with a hint of grass green in them and his body quaking involuntarily.

"Bouchan, your finger gloves are soiled. I insist upon running a bath for you," Sebastian stated matter of fact. "Come with me," he said as he hopped off the bed and dragged Ceil towards the bathroom by his wrist.

Ceil stood helplessly as he watched Sebastian prepare the bath. He slowly turned away and started removing his jacket, then his shirt. He fidgeted with his belt buckle, glanced down and yelped because not only was Sebastian standing before, stark naked, but he was also watching Ceil undress and moved in close to help him with his belt.

"Se- Sebastian! What are you doing? I can undress myself you know!" Ceil exclaimed, shocked.

"Bouchan, you ordered me to stay within your sights at all times. I am simply following your orders," Sebastian said calmly as he removed the last of Ceils clothes.

"I know what I said, Sebastian! What I want to know is why you are NAKED!" Ceil stated as his voice went up an octave and a blush spread from the tips of his ears down to his very delicate collar bones.

"Since I have to remain within your sights, I cannot leave to clean myself elsewhere. Therefore I will clean myself while you bath, that is the only logical conclusion. Now into the bath before the blood stains your nails." Sebastian explained while climbing into the bath.

Ceil watched wordlessly as Sebastian's body was slowly swallowed by the sweet smelling water. _I give up,_ Ceil thought. His body tense. He tried his best to hide the fact that he was attracted to the handsomely naked man in the bath tub.

He quickly slipped into the hot water to hide himself. The water level rose to just below his nipples. There was a slight ripple beneath the surface of the water, a hard calf pressed into Ceils thigh.

Sebastian's eyes flashed magenta at Ceils blush when he pressed his calf into the bluenettes thigh.

Ceil could feel Sebastian's eyes on him, but he refused to look. His entire body tensed over, his heart beating wildly against his ribs and his imagination ran away with him.

_A hot body pressed against his, sweat scenting the air and heavy panting filled the enclosed space. Smirking lips danced along collar bones and shoulders while sly fingers ghosted over a flat stomach- _

"_STOP IT!" _he yelled at his mind. Ceil sat completely still in the water when he felt a hand snake around his ankle and yank upwards, hard.

Ceil felt himself being pulled under. He panicked asthe water closed above his head, he spluttered, thrashed and sat up, panting heavily even though he didn't need the oxygen.

Sebastian just sat there, throughout Ceils little episode, and busied himself with scrubbing Ceils left foot and calf clean.

By the time the others of the household returned form the market, Ceil had managed to find himself in eight different compromising positions. Just the thought of what had occurred between him and Sebastian made the baron blush a deep crimson.

None of the staff dared to question the baron on the matter of his friend or this friends' rather strange behaviour. The man moved every time Ceil turned his head, which they all found rather odd indeed.

Four days went by like this. When Ceil looked out the window of his study, Sebastian was there, examining the roses. When he glanced over his shoulder while walking down the stair case, Sebastian was there, examining the stained glass windows. When he looked ahead of himself, Sebastian was there, standing on the bottom step. Ceil could not even close his eyes at night because Sebastian would just poke him awake, Sebastian would be lying above the covers. When he rolled over, Sebastian would be there to awaken him too. To prevent his master from falling asleep, the demon butler would speak sweet nothings or ask questions the night through. One evening he even asked his master why both his eyes were blue. Ceil sighed, trying to sleep now would be a fruitless effort.

"Just over eight years ago, when I was looking for a housekeeper, I came across a woman with… strange talents. She was on the run from witch hunters in the village two towns from here. Our paths crossed by chance and she knew what I was, more importantly she knew what I needed. As a baron I was often questioned about my eye patch. When the crops failed the first year I was here, they suspected me. Luckily the crops grew two fold the next year and their suspicions died away. In any case, she made me an offer; she would charm my eye so that your mark was the same colour as my eye. In return she wanted my help to get away from her village and the people who wanted her head on a stake. I smuggled her past the hunters who were waiting at the village entrance, she was disguised as my bride to be even though she was almost three times my age. Of course they didn't check to see if she was the witch, I'm a respected Baron after all. Before we reached the next town, she placed the spell on my eye and we went our separate ways. Or so I thought, it wasn't a month later when we met once again; she approached me about the housekeeper position. She still works here, as you may have guessed. I gave her the name Stella, after your star that she spelled for me. Sometimes the spell falters and you can see the silver of the insignia, but the rest stays blue," Ceil explained tiredly.

"And how does this spell work?" Sebastian inquired, much to Ceils dismay.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, Sebastian," he said, exasperated.

"Young master, you really shouldn't let just anyone place any random spell on you! It could have unknown consequences that could be damaging to your reputation!" the raven haired man exclaimed.

"Enough Sebastian, Stella may not be her real name and she may be a witch but she is almost as loyal as you. She is also very grateful to have a place to live where she does not have to worry about her safety every moment of every day. Now can you please just let me sleep?" the bluenette almost begged, but to no avail.

Ceil went four nights without sleep.

Demons do not need sleep, but Ceil just couldn't bring himself to kick the habit. His fatigue was all a state of mind, but that didn't stop his irritation he felt towards his butler.

When the fifth evening came around, Ceil had had enough of this stupid little game and thought up a way to scare Sebastian off of his little attention seeking campaign.

So once the household grew quiet and Ceil retired to the master bedroom after a particularly difficult day, the young demon set his plan into motion.

The moment Sebastian closed the door behind himself after entering the room; Ceil had turned his back on the raven haired hand and slowly started undressing himself under the watchful gaze of his butler.

But instead of walking to the chest of drawers that held his nightgowns, Ceil walked over to his bedside table, opened the top drawer and removed a vile of clear liquid and a white linen cloth that was too large to be a handkerchief but too small to be a towel.

Sebastian quirked his brow as he watched his mater sit down on his large bed. He rested his back against the feather filled pillows, bent his knees so that his feet were flat on the surface of the bed.

A light blush spread over his face as he reached down and stroked his arousal. He hummed pleasurably at the touch of his cool fingers and dribbled some of the clear liquid over his growing member.

"Bouchan! What are you doing?" Sebastian exclaimed, slightly horrified and aroused simultaneously.

"Well Sebastian, you see today was a very bad day. One of my best breeding mares died during labour, a pest is killing my roses, I am exhausted to the point where I think I might die and I really need to sleep. Relieving my ache will help me relax and I will fall asleep easier after a bought of bliss. Feel free to leave at any time, Sebastian," Ceil said, he tugged harder on his swollen sex and moaned deeply.

Sebastian lurched forward and grabbed Ceils wrists, pinned them above his head and against the cold wall.

"Sebastian!" Ceil spluttered.

"My lord, I cannot stand by and watch you defile yourself in such a manner-"

"Then leave!"

"Therefore it is my duty as your butler to help you relax and sleep," Sebastian stated.

"WHAT!?" Ceil almost yelled. _This can't be happening! This was supposed to scare him away! He was not supposed to HELP me!_

"Do not worry young master; I will take good care of you." With that, the candles in the room slowly flickered to life and the heavy navy drapes drew away from the windows, flooding the room with silver moonlight and golden candle light.

Sebastian brought his right hand to his mouth, bit the tip of his gloved middle finger and slowly removed the soft, white fabric. He watched Ceil and caught a glimpse of glowing green in his eyes.

Ceil watched as Sebastian removed his glove and he could feel the blood rush to between his legs. His arousal ached painfully and he was desperate to touch himself.

The bluenette thrashed against the older demons hold and an undignified whine rose from his throat.

Sebastian cocked his head to one side and his eyebrows shot up questioningly. He then repositioned himself so that he sat comfortably between his masters legs. He glanced down at the family jewels and smirked. His master had been well endowed by his father.

Without an ounce of hesitation or shame, Sebastian wrapped his hand around his masters' shaft and gave a purposeful tug.

The sound that left his masters lips soon after that action took Sebastian's entire body by surprise. He had never previously been so aroused by a moan before in his entire life, and he knew he wanted to hear all the sounds his master could possibly make.

Sebastian tugged again, slower this time. The moan was a little louder and drawn out. To finish the motion, the older demon rubbed his thumb over the younger demons head and applied a little pressure over the slit. He felt a slight moistness and curiosity suddenly got the better of him. He released the trembling muscle and brought his hand up to his face. The raven haired demon gave a small sniff then slowly ran his tongue from the base of his thumb to the tip, he hummed happily.

The trace of liquid was salty and had tasted better than what the demon could have imagined.

Ceil watched with half lidded eyes and he felt more liquid leave him as Sebastian licked his own thumb.

The bluenettes whole body shivered in anticipation as his 'captor's' hand ghosted over his throbbing erection. He thrust himself up into that cool palm, desperate for more friction.

Sebastian smirked slyly, pumped up and down vigorously and set a breakneck pace.

Ceil arched and moaned loudly, sounding similar to a cat in heat. He enjoyed the touch, the speed and the friction when it all came to a sudden standstill.

Ceils eyes flew open; about to demand that Sebastian finish what he had started, when he caught sight of those dangerous magenta eyes. Those were the eyes of a predator that had scented pray close by and was preparing for the chase.

Sebastian was on his feet in a flash, nimble fingers unbuttoned his crisp white shirt. "Do not dare to touch yourself, master," he growled menacingly. His eyes did not leave Ceils, not even for a moment.

"Are you ordering me around, Sebastian?" Ceil croaked in defiance as he slowly lowered his arms from above his head.

"I said DON'T!" Sebastian snarled dangerously. "You are very good at giving orders, my lord, but you are hopeless at following them," he said as he slipped out of his last bit of clothing.

Ceil gulped as he silhouette of the raven haired man moved back to the bed. His glowing eyes seemingly devouring the dish spread out on the bed. A shiver went up the young demons spine.

Quick as a fox, Sebastian was back between Ceils legs. The older demon leaned over the younger and pinned his arms above his head again. That was when Ceil felt something hard pressed against his inner thigh. A blush seeped across his skin when he realised that Sebastian was just as aroused as he was.

Sebastian smirked at how adorable his master was when he blushed. He leaned in and pressed is lips to those of his pray. Ceils eyes nearly popped out of his head at that. It wasn't long before he started kissing back. Sebastian's hand slipped down between Ceils deliciously pale legs and gave a harsh tug on his hardness. The moan was stifled by Sebastian's lips, who took the opportunity to slip his sly tongue inside that hot mouth. A hungry growl escaped Sebastian as his tongue collided with Ceils, who could taste himself on the on the older demons lips.

Their tongues battled for dominance, but Sebastian won using underhand tactics like pulling on the young baron's hardness and then grinding down on him with his sharp hips.

Ceils head was swimming with all the stimulus and he felt ready to blow his load when Sebastian pulled away again.

"Damn you to the depths of hell Sebastian," Ceil said while he tried to catch his breath. "If all you are going to do is tease me then I suggest you leave. I can finish off on my own," Ceil said angrily.

His lips were an angry red and swollen from the kissing, saliva dribbled down his chin.

"Patience young master, I wouldn't dream of doing this just to stop before I have even started," Sebastian stated as an evil grin ghosted his lips.

"When I have finished with you, my lord," Sebastian said while slipping his index finger and middle finger into his bouchans mouth. "You will not be able to walk for a week." Sebastian claimed as that evil grin widened. "Now suck!"

Ceils eyes bugged at the news. "_Was Sebastian really going to fulfil that promise?" _He thought as his heart hammered against his chest. He obediently did as Sebastian had ordered, he swirled his moist tongue around the raven demons' fingers. Sebastian could hardly supress his moans at this new sensation. All too soon Sebastian removed his fingers from that warm, wet mouth. He had enjoyed watching his master obey his orders, but his aching erection demanded attention.

He leaned forward and roughly pressed his lips against the bluenettes. He slipped his tongue into the others mouth and Ceil mewed hungrily.

Sebastian brought his hand down over Ceils stomach and palmed at the younger males crotch. Ceil arched his back and Sebastian used that chance to slip his index finger into the young demons entrance slowly. It was steaming hot and tighter than anything Sebastian had ever come across.

Ceil cried out at the intrusion and bit his lip against the pain. "Relax Bouchan; it will hurt less once you do. Do not be afraid, I am here to pleasure you master. What is pleasure without a little pain?" Sebastian's silky words found their way to Ceils ears. He did not know that it was possible that he could become even more aroused than what he already was, but he somehow managed it.

Ceil took a few deep breathes and forced himself to relax. Sebastian slowly pressed his finger into his master and managed to get past those tight rings of muscles. He then slowly moved his finger in and out, pressing deeper on his way in and pressing against the walls on the way out to stretch the space. Sebastian could tell that coupling with his master was going to be mind blowing, to say the least. Slowly, the older demon picked up speed, curling his finger every now and then.

The pain was quickly falling away as Ceil moaned at the pleasure coursing through his body. Suddenly white light burst behind his eyes, his head was swimming and he yelled out loudly.

Sebastian smirked and angled his finger to reach that spot over and over again. Once Ceil was lost in bliss did Sebastian slip his middle finger in with the other, he pressed in deeply and scissored on the way out. He picked up the pace, hitting Ceils prostate over and over again when white ribbons shot out from his masters erection, it landed on his masters shoulders and chest. Sebastian moved his hand faster and faster, adding a third and then a fourth finger to those before.

It wasn't long before Ceil was completely erect again. His eyes shone completely green, glowing angrily back at Sebastian.

The raven haired man moved his face to the white liquid on his master chest and stomach and licked right from the naval to the left nipple, into which he promptly sank his teeth and pulled. "Sebastian!" Ceil cried out and tossed his head back.

Sebastian smirked once again, released the nipple and Ceils wrists and sat back. He then slowly removed his fingers from the bluenettes prepared entrance, glancing up only at Ceils needy moans.

"Bouchan, I have prepared you. I am going to enter now. Remember to relax Bouchan, it is going to hurt at first but I will make the hurt go away, alright? " Sebastian said.

Ceil was touched by his butlers' concern, but carnal desire overtook his gratefulness. "Just get in already," Ceil growled, a hint of desperation covered in desire. "I want you in me, right now!"

Sebastian could feel the desire radiating from his masters' body and he was quick to oblige. He lined himself up and slowly pressed into the hole. His mind exploded as his tip reached the tight ring of nerves, which were struggling between swallowing the intrusion and forcing it out. This led to Sebastian's own undignified moaning and groaning. Ceil had reached up and grabbed on to Sebastian's bare shoulders, his nails dug into the flesh. "Relax, master," Sebastian panted as he let the demon under him adjust to his girth. Ceil might have been well endowed, but that was nothing compared to the older demons sex.

Slowly the walls relaxed slightly and Sebastian pressed in further, dizzied by the heat and tightness. Once his head passed those muscles though, it was as if his masters' body decided to devour his hardness: as if it was a piece of desired candy.

Once completely sheathed, Sebastian rested his head in the crock of Ceils shoulder, peppered it with kisses as the sweat ran over his body. He let Ceil adjust completely around him and he groaned freely when Ceil started to clench and unclench his inner muscles.

To show that he was ready to continue, Ceil pressed down on Sebastian's hardness, wrapped his legs around those slim hips, locked his ankles into place and arched his back, all the while moaning Sebastian's name.

The older demon received the message loud and clear. He slowly pulled out and pressed back in, out and back in. He repeated this tortuously slow rhythm until Ceil was begging him to move faster.

When the older demon did not respond, Ceil pressed back and started moving his hips erratically to try and get the much needed friction. When the slow paced continued, frustration overtook the younger demon, he twisted his head and sank his teeth into Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian bellowed angrily and tried to twist away, but Ceil held on firmly until he tasted blood. To his utter horror, he actually liked the tasted and lapped at the droplets.

Sebastian started moving faster and harder. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. Ceil thought he had won when Sebastian picked up the pace, but now it was harder and far rougher than it had been. It was almost painful.

So hard in fact, that Sebastian had Ceil up against the wall. Both were panting heavily and yelling each other's name, clawing viciously into skin and biting as animal instincts possessed them.

"Se- Se- Sebastian!" Ceil moaned against the older demons neck. "Touch me Sebastian, I am so close. Naghhh, please!"

"Not yet, my… agh… my lord," Sebastian said as he brought his face to Ceils. "Nahh, not yet. Hold it a little longer my lord… I'm almost there." He then pressed his lips to Ceils and they moaned together.

"Sebastian, ple- hmmahhh please," Ceil begged against his mouth. "Yes, my lord," Sebastian panted.

He reached down between their sweat and seed slick bodies, wrapped his hand firmly against his masters' member and started to pump rapidly.

Suddenly, Ceil screamed Sebastian's name against his hot lips as he climaxed and bucked against the butler.

Sebastian was pushed over the edge when the ring of muscles tightened around his throbbing cock and he bellowed Ceils name. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over them as Sebastian continued to thrust into the now super sensitive area and ride out the climax until Sebastian fell backwards with Ceil on top of him.

Both were panting heavily, mumbling the others name over and over again, as if it were the only thing they remember, their only life line, as if they were the only ones that existed in this world of carnal desires and animalistic pleasures.

Sebastian shifted slightly so that Ceil could remove his locked ankles from below him. He then moved to lift the smaller male off of his softening crotch, to which the other protested loudly in a sleepy tone. "No, don't do that Sebastian," Ceil said as he wriggled back down on the softening member.

"Yes, master."

"Please call me by my name. You didn't seem to have a problem with it a moment ago," Ceil said as he nuzzled into Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian smiled happily. "As you wish, Ceil," he purred. He looked down at the pale body atop his own. He then noticed something strange, or rather somethings, two protruding bumps above his head and a dark shadow that rested along his right bum cheek and disappearing down along his silvery leg. The demon blinked in surprise and when he looked again, they were gone. _"How odd." _

Sebastian let the candle light dissipate, the moon high in the midnight blue sky, the moonlight falling right on the bed and the lovers lying atop it: as if to say that it had seen what had happened and promised to keep their secret.

Sebastian pulled on the blankets and cocooned himself and the small creature above him and he fell asleep with a satisfied smirk on his face,

Vin, Rosa and Marcus sat at the kitchen table while Stella poured them all a stiff drink from the masters' secrete stash.

They had all been awoken by yells and cries. They sat there, around the table, bleary eyed and weary. They were all on their third glass of the fiery liquid when Stella piped up, "I think they are finished…"

"Thank the pope in Venice, they have been at it for hours," Marcus said irritably.

"Vatican City," Rosa said.

"What?!" Marcus turned to her.

"The pope is in Vatican City, not Venice," Rosa clarified.

"I don't care if he is in the blooming Americas, I'm just glad those two are done fuc- OWW!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Language, young man!" Stella said after twisting his ear.

"Who knew the master was interested in men all this time? I feel silly for trying to convince him to see Baron Steels daughter," Vin said, feeling confused by the new information.

When Ceils awoke the next morning, he felt absolutely wonderful. All his tiredness was gone, all his muscle aches were relived and he felt quite content. He felt the blankets wrapped around himself, he was deliciously warm and stretched out catlike, when suddenly there was a shift below him.

The baron's eyes flew open in shock and he tried to sit up, but vice-like arms were wrapped tightly around his body. More shocking than this realisation was the fact that he was certain that something between his legs and actually inside of him who was hardening at a rapid pace and this intrusion caused his head to swim.

"Good morning, Ceil. How do you feel?" A sleep laden voice whispered huskily in his ear. "Oh my, it feels as though both of us are ready for round two."

Ceils head snapped up and he found Sebastian smiling lazily down at him. He also felt Sebastian's hands rubbing gentle circles along his lower back.

Ceil shoved himself into the upright position, fending off those cunning hands and tightly wrapped blankets. He found himself straddled over the older demons hips and when he glanced down he realised that the older demon was in fact still inside his body.

Memories of the night before flooded Ceils senses and he choked back a sob. He felt dirty, covered in his own seed and their mixed sweat. Ceil tried to lift himself off the already swollen member but as he did so, a sharp pain shot through his body and a thick, sticky liquid seeped down his thighs. That forced him to sit back down on the demon.

Ceils entire body shook and he fell forward against the older demon. He buried his face in Sebastian's neck as the sobs burst forth from his slightly purple lips. He felt sick to his stomach and he lost all control as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Ceil!" Sebastian exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the younger demons shaking frame. He slowly sat up and held the bluenette close to his body. _"Had I been too rough with him? It was his first time after all. Did I injure him badly? How could I have l lost control in such a manner? Did he at any time tell me to stop? I don't remember… did I rape my master?" _ Sebastian felt horrified as these thoughts crossed his mind. He didn't remember Ceil telling him to stop. The demon butler felt vile at the thought of permanently losing not only what was left of the soul that he had hungered for these past ten years, but also losing the master he had come to need.

Demons did not feel love, but what Sebastian felt for this small being sobbing in his arms was very close to that emotion.

Sebastian knew he had to fix this, fast. So he did the only thing he thought he could do.

He slowly brought his arms around his master's bottom and rose off the bed, holding Ceils smaller frame firmly in place as not to dislodge his member which acted as a plug that held his seed inside his master's body and prevented it from running down his masters' thighs. _"That would only upset him more."_

Sebastian then walked into the bathroom and prepared the bath. He took extra care to pick strongly scented oils, salts and soaps to wash away the smell of sex.

Once the bath was near full, Sebastian closed the faucet and climbed into the bath. He then slowly and gracefully slipped into the water until it reached Ceils armpits. Ceil just sobbed quietly into Sebastian's open neck as the older demon busied himself with scrubbing every inch of his young masters' body clean.

He started by scrubbing along the young demons' neck, below the hairline, and made small circular motions with his nails. He then moved along the shoulders, down the back and sides, scrubbing even when his hands were under water. The raven haired demon then moved lower, over his masters' firm buttocks, around his entrance and down his legs to his feet.

Once at his feet, he whispered to the blue haired man, "Ceil." Sebastian murmured sadly, "I am going to lift you off of me now, alright? You do not need to worry; my seed will run into to bath water." With that Sebastian slowly removed the bluenette from his hardening sex.

Ceil could feel the liquid run out of him and he cringed. When Sebastian set him down in the water, the smaller demon just hung his head, his eyes vacant and his lips slightly parted. The tears had stopped, but their stains were still there.

"Ceil," Sebastian said, his chest tight and his throat thick, "May I finish cleaning you?" he asked hesitantly.

Ceil gave a barely visible nod.

Sebastian set to work, he moved slowly as not to frighten his young master. He scrubbed a little harder than usual. He tried his best to remove his scent from his masters' skin.

"_How foolish of me to believe that my young master had any feelings for me at all. I am his slave for all eternity now; of course he has no feelings for me." _Sebastian thought sadly. Darkness pulled at his heart. The raven demon felt completely empty and without purpose again, just like he had been when Ceil had ordered him away. The young master would surely do it again and this time there would be no way for him to come back.

Ceil sat perfectly still as Sebastian cleaned him. He did not protest to any of the touches, not even when the demon scrubbed painfully at his member or even scrubbed inside of him. He just sat there and let the previous evenings events play through his mind. Ceil had waited for those events to occur for almost twelve years now, but once they had occurred he felt numb inside. Sebastian had only topped him because it was his duty, he had said so himself. That meant that Sebastian felt no sexual attraction towards the baron and that made Ceil feel awful. _"I forced my butler to please me with his body. If I hadn't tried to scare him off, none of this would have happened. I wanted him so badly and he probably thinks I'm nothing more than his master forcing him to couple with me." _

Bile rose at the back of the young barons' throat.

Ceil took Sebastian by complete surprise when he leapt out of the bath and made a mad dash for the loo, where he promptly emptied his stomach of its content. Sebastian hurried over to the man and rubbed the shaking shoulders as another fit drew more liquid from the bluenettes lips. After the third convulsion turned up empty, Ceil rested his head on the cool porcelain of the seat.

Sebastian moved in with a cloth to wipe his masters' vomit stained lips and chin, but the bluenette turned his head away. "Please, go and call Stella and Rosa. Do not enter with them," Ceil whispered, tears filling his eyes again.

Sebastian felt his heart crack and shatter into millions of little pieces. He kept his head down, "Yes, my lord." The raven haired demon then turned and hurriedly left the bathroom. He didn't even bother to dress before exiting the large bedroom. He made his way down to the kitchen and stood in the door, stark naked.

"The master wishes for the two ladies to go to his chambers," Sebastian managed to choke out. He kept his head down tuned, even when the sound of glass hitting the floor and shocked gasps reached his ears.

"For heaven's sake, Sebastian, put on some clothes!" Marcus yelled as Vin covered his face with his hands. Stella and Rosa could hardly remove their eyes from the bare body before them.

Sebastian's head snapped up angrily, "The master needs you, NOW!" Sebastian's whole body shook with anger and his eyes burned with a hint of magenta shining through.

Rosa and Stella were pulled back to earth by those angry words and scurried quickly out the door and past Sebastian. The raven haired demon turned and followed slowly behind the two women. He felt like such a disgrace. Once he reached Ceils room though, he stopped. "I'm not to enter," Sebastian murmured bitterly.

"Please, go call Stella and Rosa. Do not enter with them," Ceil whispered.

"Yes, my lord."

Ceils felt sick again at those words, he remembered Sebastian saying his name over and over and now he did not.

He heard the bedroom door close, once he knew for certain that the demon was not in the room any more, did Ceil stand shakily and he stumbled to the bed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and collapsed on the dark blue sheets. His senses were assaulted with the smell of Sebastian and he choked up again as he buried his face in the soiled bedding. He pressed a pillow to his lower abdomen.

That was how Rosa and Stella found him when they reached his room. "Master!" they called out, horrified by Ceils position. The two women rushed over the bed.

Their master lay there, curled up and completely bare. To their surprise there wasn't a scratch or a bruise on their masters' skin. They two looked at each other, slightly confused, when they spotted a white substance on the midnight blue sheets.

"Come, Ceil," Stella said firmly as she took her master by the wrists. "You cannot lie there like that, lets change the bedding."

Ceil struggled slightly and managed to get a hand free, with which a grabbed a hold of the pillow he had been hugging and held it close to his body. The women glanced at one another again, but did not press the blue haired male into handing it over.

Stella walked the man to the bathroom, where she took a cloth and cleaned his face. Once that was done, she left him momentarily to fetch some clothes. When she returned, she helped her master into each article in turn. She struggled a little to help her master into his underwear and slacks, for the bluenette couldn't lift his legs without crying out, or even stand with his legs slightly apart.

After a momentous struggle, the young man was finally dressed and looked once again like the master she had been serving for eight years. Except now the man kept his head down, his eyes were dull and he couldn't move by his own free will.

"_What had that- that creature done to the master?" _ She thought to herself.

The elderly lady then led Ceil back into his room, where Rosa had just finished making the bed. Ceil moved on his own accord and climbed back on to the bed. The male looked smaller than what either female could remember him ever looking. He had cried out softly when he moved on to the bed, a telling tale that the master had indeed coupled with the strange man who had just walked into the kitchen completely bare.

They watched sadly as their master curled up again, he hugged the pillow against his chest and lay completely still. Their hearts ached for their master. They stood and watched him for a moment longer, but chose to leave him when he did not respond to their lingering presence at all.

Once they were out the door, they found Sebastian sitting against the wall with his head in his hands. He was still stark naked and did not even glance up at the two when they exited.

"Oh for goodness sake, pull yourself together man!" Stella said angrily. She moved forward, snatched Sebastian's left hand and pulled him to his feet. "The master needs some rest and he shall have it. Therefore you are going to help us with the crops, do you understand? Now come, let's get you some work clothes. And if you ever walk around this house without clothes on again, I will personally pull you over my knee and spank you. Do we understand each other?" Stella stated matter of fact.

Sebastian let himself be dragged down the hall towards a closet in which the work clothes were kept. Stella grabbed a bundle and shoved it in Sebastian arms. "Get dressed," she ordered and walked out the room.

Sebastian glanced down at the bundle and sighed. He supposed that an order from his master's servant counted as an order to follow, so he obeyed. Once dressed, he grabbed a pair of gloves and walked to the kitchen, where everyone was waiting for him. Their faces were hard as stone and set in ugly, hateful glares. "Let's get cracking, you lot! We have a lot of work to do and not plenty of time to do it in," Stella stated loudly and she marched the group out to the apple orchid.

They spent most of the morning in the sweltering heat, Sebastian focused solely on the task at hand. He couldn't bring himself to think because the very act of thinking brought the shaking, sobbing being to mind. He was so intent on his work that he didn't notice a figure moving up to the ladder and giving it a shove.

Sebastian tumbled and hit the ground hard, the basket of apples tipped in its fall and dozens of Granny Smith apples landed on the demon. A moment later he felt something land on his stomach and something cold pressed against his throat. When his eyes adjusted to the blinding light, he noticed the angry face of Vin looking down at him. _"The stable boy?"_ He thought-

"You hurt the master!" Vin hissed angrily. "Stella and Rosa told us all about it, how he just lay there on the bed holding that forsaken pillow to his chest like it's his life line or something. The only reason any of us are not killing you right now is because you are the masters' friend! If you every do anything to hurt the master again, I will personally skin you. Do you understand!?" Vin yells and the cool blade bites at Sebastian's marble skin.

"What is going on here!?" Marcus bellows. He moved forward and scooped Vin off of Sebastian's stomach. "Are you fucking crazy," he yelled at Vin. "Stella is going to kill you. She specifically sent him away so that none of us would try to kill the masters' lover! Go back to work and don't come looking for him again," Marcus said as he sent the boy away.

He then turned to Sebastian. "Don't you go getting any ideas now? I only sent the boy away because I didn't want the master to fire him for hurting you. I like my job too much to be fired for killing you, so stay out of my way and stay away from the master." Marcus hissed; his voice laced with venom.

The blonde then turned and stalked off, leaving Sebastian to his thoughts and to clean up the mess of apples. By the time most of the apples were brought to the cart behind the farm house, the sun was high in the sky. The heat was oppressive and the only thing that motivated the demon forward was his thirst.

Once he reached the back door of the farm house, which led right into the kitchen, he heard concerned voices whispering amongst themselves. "Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked in a concerned tone. Stella looked up at him, a great sadness in those stormy grey eyes. "The master has locked himself in his room and refuses to open the door. He won't say anything, or even respond. I left him some breakfast this morning but he hasn't touched it and he left it outside the door."

"_Ceil, what are you thinking?" _Sebastian thought…

After the others had left to harvest the apples, Ceil slowly rolled from the bed and picked up the tray of food left for him by Stella. The smell of the fresh bread and fried eggs made the demon feel queasy, so he promptly placed it outside his bedroom door. He then locked the door from the inside and left the key in the keyhole so that it couldn't be unlocked from the outside.

He then returned to his bed, crawled to the centre and curled up around the pillow. The pillow still smelled faintly of the raven haired demon. The pillow was the only thing that reminded him that the previous night had been real and it was his only comfort.

Hours went by, with all that Ceil could have done he chose to lie still and think of nothing. Now and then an image would flash behind his eyes or Sebastian's scent would fill his nostrils and his eyes would open and expect to find the demon there, watching him. But the bluenette woke from his dreamless thoughts alone.

The heat in the room was suffocating, but the blue eyed man did not do anything to relieve it. He felt he couldn't do anything. His mind was too full of thoughts that he was trying to suppress for messages to reach whichever body parts were involved in removing his jacket or opening a window successfully.

Before he knew it, the sun had started to set and there was a pounding on his bedroom door. _"How bothersome," _he thought as Rosa pleaded for the master to open the door and let her in. She tried, in vain, to bribe him with a newly cooked meal of roast lamb rump and potatoes smothered in a butter and garlic sauce. Just the thought of the food forced Ceil to sprint to the bathroom and empty his stomach into the toilet, even though it was just bile.

This resulted in an even more frantic attempt on Rosas part to get into the room. It took almost half an hour for the pounding to stop and when it did, Rosas voice was almost gone and her hands were turning purple from the force with which her hands hit the oaken door. She was forcibly removed by Marcus, who was tired of the noise but just as worried for his master.

By the third day, Stella was absolutely livid and was prepared to break down the door to reach her master. He hadn't eaten anything for four days, and if that was anything to go by, he most probably hadn't bathed in that time either.

She stood at the stove and watched as Marcus prepared a breakfast of roast salmon and egg benedict for the master when Sebastian entered the room.

"Do you honestly expect the master to eat that after not eating for four days?" he asked with his head tilted to one side.

"Oh and you are such an expert aren't you, what do you suggest we make for our dear baron instead huh?" Marcus asked angrily. He felt as though Sebastian did not think his cooking was good enough for the master and he was fed up with the man. It was as if Sebastian were insinuating that he was better than Marcus and the blond could not stand it.

"I have known the young master for almost sixteen years, so believe me when I say that salmon and egg for breakfast is not going to go over well. Why don't you make rice porridge instead?" the raven haired man suggested.

"Rice porridge? What the hell is rice porridge?" Marcus asked venomously.

"Oh yes, you British people lack variation. Rice porridge originated in Japan. When someone becomes ill, a family member would take a portion of rice and add too much water to in. this would make the rice swell to the point of bursting, leaving a mushy substance behind. Once seasoned properly, it is served to the ill person. The porridge is easy to digest, light on the stomach and allows the sick person to recover from some of the water loss. I suggest you make that for Cei- I mean the young master. It will help him feel better and the chance of him opening the door is far greater since it is his favourite meal." Sebastian stated with a small smile on his face.

Stella turned to Marcus, who in turn was staring at the older male with a surprised look on his face. "Well? What are you waiting for? Hop to it!" Stella said with renewed vigour.

It took Marcus under fifteen minutes to prepare the porridge, under the guidance of Sebastian. He had also suggested to the blond that he should make enough for two, just in case the master was hungry and wanted more. Once the meal was seasoned to Sebastian's specifications, Stella hurried up the stairs carrying the plain meal on a tray along with a cup of Earl Grey tea.

She knocked politely on the dark wood door and said that rice porridge had been prepared for breakfast.

When Ceil heard that, his stomach rumbled loudly. However, he did not move to open the door. He knew if he opened the door with Stella standing there, she would surely pounce on him and spank him for being so childish at his age. He also knew that she wouldn't let him out of her sight for a moment and that she would probably end up force feeding him to ensure that there was food in his system. Therefore he waited for the creaking of the stair case before he flew off the bed.

Before he could reach the door though, his loosened slacks tangled around his bare feet and he tripped. Yes, the young baron had eventually undressed himself to only his shirt and underwear after the first days' oppressive humidity. He had strewn his clothes about without a thought, thus sealing his tripping fate.

He quickly scrambled up again, he did not know when Stella would be back to check on him so he had to hurry. He unlocked the door, opened it wide enough to glance up and down the hall. When he was sure that no one was waiting for him, he scooped up the tray in one hand, closed and locked the door with the other.

He leant against the door with a relived sigh when his legs gave out on him. He slowly sank to the floor with the tray on his lap: where he instantly picked up a silver spoon, shoved it into the bowl and scooped up a large lump of porridge. He brought the spoon to his lips with an unsteady hand and a swollen tongue.

He gulped down the first four spoonfuls gratefully and then took a long sip from his tea cup. After that he ate slower, savouring the taste of the over cooked rice and the memories it held. Those days before he stopped becoming sick, when he was still alive… a pang of sadness washed over the young demon. He missed those days, those days when all that mattered was completing the contract between a boy and a demon. _"How did things get so out of hand? When did living become such a chaotic business?" _the male thought to himself.

But he already knew the answer; he brought the spoon up to his lips again and found it empty. He glanced down at his bowl and found it empty as well and so was his cup.

He sighed heavily and contemplated going back to bed but his stomach would have none of it. It protested loudly and Ceil slowly climbed back to his feet. He held the tray in one hand and unlocked the door with the other. He then slipped into the passage quietly and tip toed to the kitchen, where everyone was having breakfast.

The bluenette stood just before the entrance, like a naughty child who was sent to his father's study for punishment. He took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen, where the noise instantly died down.

All five faces had turned to look at him. The blue haired boy felt a blush seep across his face. "May I have some more, please?" he asked in a small voice and swallowed thickly.

Marcus's jaw dropped, Rosa squealed, Vins eyes bugged, Stella shot glances at Sebastian, who was trying his best not to grin like the Cheshire cat. Marcus soon snapped out of it and stood, quickly taking the bowl from his master and filling it with the rice porridge. No one dared to mention the masters naked legs, unbuttoned shirt and messy shoulder length hair. The blond cook hurriedly placed the meal down at the head of the table while Stella poured another cup of tea.

Ceil then hesitantly moved to sit down before those who served him so loyally.

"I would like to apologise for my childish behaviour. Sebastian and mines encounter took more out of me than I thought and I'm ashamed of my actions after the incident. I believe we both agree that it was a mistake and that it will not happen again," Ceil said, his eyes hard and he refused to look at Sebastian.

If the young baron had bothered to look, he would have seen the immense pain in the demons amber eyes. It was as though the raven demons' life had been sucked right from his body, almost what it would feel like to have your soul forcibly removed from where it rested. The only thing that stopped Sebastian from keening over and dying on the spot was the fact that he and Ceil were still bound together by their contract.

The other four, on the other hand, looked totally and utterly shocked by the fact that their master had shared this information with them. Why on this earth he thought it alright to share with them his personal life, none of them knew.

When Ceil had finished his tea and the remainder of the porridge, did he stand and exit without a word. Sebastian rose and followed him back to the master bedroom, where he found Ceil dressing himself.

"Bouchan, did you really mean what you said?" Sebastian asked cautiously.

"Of course, Sebastian. When do I ever say something I don't mean?" the bluenette replied haughtily. "Oh, and Sebastian, I order our contract broken. I am no longer your master and you are no longer my butler. You have no reason to stay any longer. You may live as you wish- Ah!" before Ceil could finish that sentence, a searing heat burned his eye.

The bluenette grabbed his face as pain washed over his entire frame. His cry was then muted by Sebastian's, who was thrown through the air and smashed into the far wall. The raven demons' right hand then burst into flame, the glove he had been wearing turned to ash. This revealed the insignia that was slowly burned right off the butlers' skin.

A moment later, Stella came crashing in through the bedroom door to see what had caused the commotion. Ceil had fallen to his knees, his head tossed back in a silent cry as the last of the raven demons' mark evaporated into the air and leaving nothing behind to show that the contract ever existed between the two. All that remained of their bond mark on the raven demon was the slightly scorched skin on the back of his hand and he felt the loss of it down to his very core.

However much the demon resented his master for ordering their contract broken, he couldn't find it in himself to leave. All through that horribly beautiful day Sebastian had contemplated leaving but he couldn't bring himself to walk out that front door. He knew that if he did, he would lose the blue eyed man forever and forever was indeed a very long time.

So instead of leaving his previous master's beautiful farm house, Sebastian took it on himself to help maintain the premises. Never before had the hallways of the Spectre farm house been so spotless, the silver so polished and the widows so clean it looked as though they weren't there at all. Sebastian placed himself completely at Stella's beckon and call. Wherever she needed something, Sebastian was always able to procure it, and if by some miracle he couldn't procure what she needed, he would simply suggest an in genius substitute.

The raven haired man seemed to be in all the right places at all the right times. More than once he was able to save dear Rosa from complete calamity, for what she was exceptionally grateful. At one point she even asked Sebastian if he were a ghost that could walk through walls or a seeker that could see when she was about to break something. Sebastian all but chuckled at these inquires. "I am simply one hell of a man, don't you agree?" he asked with a smirk as Rosa slowly turned bright pink.

As much as it irked the bluenette that the raven demon decided to stay, deep down he knew he felt relief. Of course, he, Baron Spectre, was not going to show it.

Over the next few weeks, the young baron found himself in the rose garden on more than a couple of occasions. He couldn't help it; he was drawn in by the toxically sweet scent and the hypnotising colours. He found that the beautiful flowers calmed his confusion immensely.

He had taken to eating rice porridge, as if he craved it. He also found that foods he found attractive previously seemed to put him off completely and as if that wasn't enough, he woke up at sunrise each day to empty his stomach hurriedly in the loo. It was like that each morning, like clockwork.

What confused the baron even more was the fact that his clothes kept shirking. He was sure Sebastian had something to do with it, as if the older demon sent little men and women into his clothing drawers each night with needle and thread.

And if shrinking clothes, vomiting and strange eating habits weren't enough; it quickly became apparent that his household staff were learning a thing or two from the damned dark haired demon.

He often heard them asking Sebastian for his advice. For instance, Vin would ask Sebastian which technique would work best to wean the young horses from their mother's milk. Rosa would ask which cloth polishes the silver better and Marcus would ask which tea would complement best the array of tarts and cakes.

The only person who barely sought the demons' advice was Stella, but she did slowly come to like the raven demon. She found him the most charming thing she had come across in her many years of immortality and she vigorously enjoyed how the raven man managed to rub her master up the wrong way just by glancing at him.

Without anyone even realising it, an entire month had gone by.

To Ceils complete shame, he had forgotten that Baron Steel would come by with his breeding mares. So the look on the young man's face when he opened the door to find the older baron there was priceless. Ceil recovered quickly though, much to Steels' disappointment, and invited the man in for tea.

The table in the drawing room was set, as if prepared just for the occasion. The tea was ready and the slices of cake presented beautifully, but there was no one present to claim the hard work. Ceil felt dazed, _"Was I the only one who forgot that we had a guest today?"_ the young man wondered.

For the next half an hour no one interrupted the two barons as they discussed the prices for the fertilisation of Baron Steel's thorough bred mares with Ceils stallions. A stallion was chosen, a price decided upon and it was not long before the baron was seen off only to return for his impregnated mares in a week.

In that time Stella had had to adjust the younger demons clothes three times, much to Ceils dismay. His appetite also seemed to double for some strange reason, and he had an inclination towards lemon meringue pie, especially if Sebastian helped to make it. Which was exactly what the baron had been eating when the older baron arrived to pick up his horses. Just as they were enjoying some Earl Grey tea with the dessert did Sebastian arrive with a plate of fresh scones.

"Sebastian Michaels! What a long time it has been indeed! Where have you been?" Baron Steel asked the raven haired man as he stood to greet him.

Jealousy shone Ceils eyes green as he watched the baron pull Sebastian into a hug. "So you two know each other then?" Ceil asked snootily.

"Of course we know each other," Baron Steel said with a wide grin, noticing the tightness in the younger barons' shoulders. "Sebastian over here worked for my late brother, John. That was almost ten years ago, is it not, Sebastian? What are you doing here? Are you working for the baron?" he asked.

"I am currently between jobs, so I am staying here. In exchange I help out around the farm house. I must say I rather enjoy this agreement, it allows for a great deal of soul searching…" a small smile tugged at the older demons' lips. "And Ceil here is wonderful company."

"You call the baron by his name then?" Baron Steel asked, with a glance at younger male. He didn't seem to care what this man was calling him, for he simply stared out the window at the rose garden.

"He is a friend of mine, is he not?" Sebastian said with a slight edge on his voice.

"Some friend for making you earn your keep, I know I would never dream of making my friends work for me," the baron claimed. Ceil snorted at that statement. "Do you have something to add to that, Ceil?" the words rolled off the barons' tongue as he looked right at the bluenette.

"Do excuse me, Baron Steel, I think I might have a bit of a cold," Ceil said, his eyes were hard.

"Please Ceil, call me Matthew," Baron Steel asked.

"I would rather not, please forgive me. I would like to keep business business, I hope you understand that Baron Steel. So please refrain from using my name," Ceil said coldly.

The tension in the air was almost tangible.

"Would you like me to have Vin bring your mares for you, Baron Steel?" Sebastian asked and smoothly cut through the tension in the air.

"Yes, of course Sebastian. That would be wonderful." Baron Steel said, not taking his eyes from Ceils visage. "Oh, Sebastian," he called out just before the raven haired man could reach the door. "Do you mind ever so much to join me at the Steel manor this evening? I would really like to ask you a few things about my brother and the circumstances around his death."

"It would be my pleasure to accompany you to your household, Baron Steel." Sebastian claimed with a bow.

"Please Sebastian, we are friends so you can call me Matthew." The older baron insisted.

"Of course, Matthew," Sebastian bowed once more and left to speak to Vin.

"So, you don't mind if I borrow Sebastian for the next few days, do you? I mean, he is a rather handsome man and I would really like to get to know him in a more intimate environment. His body must be toned after serving the wealthy for so long and I wonder what he looks like under all those clothes…" Steel said as his eyes bore holes into Ceils face.

"Do with him as you wish," Ceil stated nonchalantly.

"Excellent!" Steel exclaimed with brilliant eyes and a huge smile.

"_Perverted old man," _Ceil thought in disgust.

A moment later Sebastian arrived, "Everything is prepared, Matthew," Sebastian almost purred. "Shall we embark on our journey?"

"Yes, of course. Let us leave, Sebastian." Steel said. "Good day to you, Spectre. Enjoy your evening; I know I shall be enjoying mine immensely." A smug look pulled at his features as Sebastian placed his hand against the older mans' back to guide him out.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Steel," Ceil almost spat.

The older two men turned and left through the door. Ceil sat rigidly as he listened to the sound of the carriage as it moved further and further from the farm house. "Was that really a wise thing to do, young Ceil?" Stella asked from the opposite doorway.

"Well he didn't turn him down, now did he?" Ceil said penetratingly.

"He might have if you had tried to tell him how you feel, or even if you asked him to stay," Stella said softly.

"Why would he stay? He has no reason to; I broke the contract so he doesn't belong to me. I cannot tell him what to do."

"Then why is he still here? You broke the contract just over a month ago and he is still here. If he didn't have any reason to stay, then why did he? Why does he still serve you even though you broke the contract?"

"I don't know Stella-"

"Bullshit, you know exactly why he is still here Ceil! You are just too blind to see that you are the reason he stayed-"

"Well he is gone now, wench, so what do you have to say about that?" Ceil asked the housekeeper angrily.

"You expect him to stay without giving him a reason!? You are a naïve child, Ceil Phantomhive. What? You didn't think I would work it out?"

Ceil stared at her and gaped like a fish.

"Go after that demon, Ceil. That demon loves you very much, why else would he be here? Why else would he stay with you? You don't see how he looks at you, how his eyes give him away. How your eyes give YOU away. If you don't stop that man, you will lose your raven forever. You won't be able to live with yourself for the rest of eternity. Oh hush up, I know you better than you know yourself. That is why I asked Vin to prepare a horse for you. Now go!" Stella commanded with a booming voice.

The sound spurred Ceil to action. He thought of the look on Steel's face when he thought about Sebastian's bare body and anger surged through him. _"NO, I will not let that perverted old man lay a finger on Sebastian's marble skin!" _he thought with the fury of a hurricane.

He sprinted out the front door and around the house to the stables, where Vin was just about to undo the saddle of a large, grey racing stallion. "No, Vin!" he called out loudly.

The young boy froze in his tracks as he saw the master hurry over to him. "Don't unsaddle the horse, I need to leave. Right now!" Ceil said as he came closer. Vin quickly tightened the straps again and held Silver Sprinter still as Ceil mounted the brute of a horse. The blonde quickly handed his master the rains and leapt out of the way as Ceil took off in a flurry of mane, tail and a deep blue, billowing coat.

They took off at great speed, the cool afternoon air bit at exposed skin and Ceil could feel every muscle in the horses back below him coil and uncoil in rapid succession. The thought of Sebastian in the clutches of such a man caused Ceil much queasiness.

Together, rider and stead moved through the forest at great speed, like a silver wind. One moment there, the next moment gone with all that remained in their wake was a single set of hoof prints and a sound like thunder striking the ground rapidly over and over again slowly echoing into the quietness of near-night.

The well-worn leather of the bridle cut into the blue-eyed demons' bare hands. In his haste he had forgotten to snatch up his riding gloves, but he did not care for it in the slightest. His breath fogged as he exhaled rapidly and his heart was pounding in his ears. He remembered the night with Sebastian and invidious rage took over him when he realised he did not want to share Sebastian with anyone, no one at all.

It was not long after that thought popped into his mind that Ceil arrived at the Steel manor. It was far larger, far grander and far more lavishing than the Spectre manor but Ceil knew full well that he was the wealthier man of the two. He rode right up the expensive marble steps to the heavy looking front door and dismounted. He then shoved his way past the household staff and headed to the only room in the house that he had ever been in, the downstairs drawing room.

Ceil threw the doors wide open to find Steel lounging in a day bed by the window and sipping on a cup of strong tea.

"Where is he, Steel? Where is Sebastian?" Ceil hissed in a furious tone.

"I knew you would come, Ceil. I just knew you would come to me one day. I just needed to remain patient. And here you are at last!" Steel said in a happy tone, with total disregard for Ceils previous questions.

"Where is Sebastian, Steel? What have you done with him?"

"Me!? I haven't done a thing to that stud of a man. If you wish to have him back though, Ceil" the man purred the bluenettes name. "Then you would need to calm down. Oh, I know! Why not join me for some tea? This is a rather marvellous blend that I had imported from India. It has a rather fruity taste and leaves the body buzzing." Steel stated with a simper.

Ceil moved forward and gulped down the entire cup of the nasty tea. He had to resist the urge to spit it out all over the older barons' Persian rug and wooden floors. In a few moments however, a tingling sensation moved all along Ceils tongue and throat. It soon seeped through his shoulders and to his legs.

The younger demon cried out a gurgled "wwhhhaaa-" before he stumbled forward into the older mans' waiting arms.

"Did I forget to tell you that you were supposed to sip the tea slowly since the side effects cause paralysis? How stupid of me to forget such an important fact," the baron said with a sigh. "The effects last almost two hours; you won't be able to move for that time. How bothersome. However it is exceptionally lucky for me that you are able to feel everything I do to you. Let's have some fun, shall we, Ceil?" Steel said as Ceil was filled with dread.

True to his words, Ceil could not move himself at all but he could feel the older mans' grimy hands on his body as he was half dragged, half carried over to the writing desk.

Steel then placed Ceil on top of the desk and picked up two lengths of rope. He then wrapped the rope around each individual wrist in an intricate knot and tied the other end around the opposite legs of the table. "Do you know how many times I had to practice these knots to get them just right? It took me months of practice," he claimed proudly.

Next he bent down and removed the bluenettes' shoes and socks, then his pants and lastly the blue-eyed barons' underpants. Steel took a step back to admire those beautiful legs and firm butt cheeks. He placed his large hands on the soft skin and gave a timid squeeze. The thrill of what he was about to do excited the older baron immensely and he could hardly contain his excitement.

He calmed himself and continued with the work at hand, which was tying up Ceils knees separately and tying them to the closets table legs. "You see, Ceil, I tied your wrists to hold you in place over the table and I tied your knees in such a manner as to expose your entrance but also allowing you to stand with your feet flat on the floor. I just want to take you right now, but I mustn't. I might damage you and that will only leave you pain," he said as he caressed Ceil between the thighs. "I don't want to hurt you, my boy; I want you to enjoy this." Ceil felt as though he might throw up all over the dark wood table.

The baron ran his hand up and down Ceils thigh a few more times, marvelling at the smooth, pale skin. He then ran his index finger between the spread cheeks and he could barely contain himself when he reached the pink entrance. Steel drizzled lavender scented oil on his fingers and slowly slipped his index finger inside.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!" he bellowed. "You have been spread and stretched wide open!" the man screeched into Ceils ear. "You need to be punished!"

Ceil felt his blood run cold as he heard a belt buckle unsnap.

A whizzing sound cut through the air and aloud smack filled the space. Heat bloomed on Ceils right cheek and he gargled out a cry. Another crack and Ceil felt something cold biting his skin, _"The metal end of the belt!" _he thought in horror as another crack pierced his ears.

That was when he felt something large start to fill him. To Ceils horror he felt the object expanding inside him and then shrinking and there was nothing he could do to resist the on slaughter. Ceil felt completely helpless and tears pricked his eyes.

Steel had shoved his fat four fingers straight inside Ceils body, tearing the wall with total disregard for Ceils abilities. He moved his hand in and out at breakneck speed. His anger at Ceil filled him and he wanted to make Ceil hurt as much as possible. When he removed his hand completely from Ceils heat, he found that it had blood on it. The sight of the red liquid calmed him a little, his fury slowly dying down.

"This is not how I wanted it to be Ceil! I wanted you to be as happy as I am! Why did you have to let someone else FUCK you before I could?! Why are you always just just out of my reach? Why? Answer me dammit! Why?! WHY!?" he yelled as he brought his fists down on Ceils lower back.

That made Ceil scream, he felt something move inside him.

Steel seemed to notice the movement as well and ripped Ceils shirt up. Ugly black and blue bruises already started to cover the whitish skin. The older baron placed his hands on Ceils lower back, over the bruises, and waited.

The minutes ticked by, tears were streaming from Ceils eyes. He couldn't even pull his face in anguish or bite his lip. He could barely open his mouth to cry out.

That was when he felt it again, a slight pressure shifting just below the edge of the table.

"WHAT THE FUC-"Steel said as the air was sucked out of his lungs and he was thrown across the room.

"How dare you lay your FUCKING fingers on MY Ceil?! I'm going to kill you," Sebastian said with enough venom in his voice to kill a whale.

Sebastian glanced over to where Ceil was laid out on the table and his face turned even darker with rage. He flew at the baron and dished out bone crushing kicks at the offending man.

The first kick snapped both of the mans' patella's, the second kick snapped a femur clean through, the third kick crushed the sternum, which caused the older barons lungs to collapse. He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Steel feel flat on his stomach, blood slowly filling his lungs. He coughed several times, blood expelled from his mouth. He wheezed as he tried to fill his lungs with air in desperation.

"Death is far too good for you," Sebastian practically spat. He walked over to the table and looked down at Ceils badly bruised body. There was blood dripping down from between his thighs and the bruises on his back side were bleeding as well. Sebastian quickly cut the ropes that held Ceil in place, before he could collapse on to the floor though; the older demon was there to catch him. He gently pulled Ceils pants up and secured them around his waist.

All that passed through Ceils mind was Sebastian's voice proclaiming loudly "MY CEIL!" and the smell and feel of Sebastian all around him. That was when Ceil lost conciseness.

Sebastian looked down at the limp body in his arms and drew it even closer against his chest. He walked out of the manor doors just when William T. Spears arrived to collect the soul.

He looked at Sebastian in surprise. "The soul had better still be there," he warned.

"I wouldn't touch that soul if it were last one on the earth," Sebastian claimed.

He mounted the silver stallion that was grazing at one of the ornamental hedges and the rode off into the growing darkness.

William walked into the manor just as all hell broke loose, _"One of the maids must have found the body, how bothersome," _he thought.

When he found the man whose soul he came to collect, however, he was quite surprised at how ungruesome his death had been at the hand of that butler. He had known Sebastian to do far worse.

As he examined the film reel of the mans' life, he came to understand why not even a demon would want this soul. It was in fact the ugliest soul William had the displeasure of coming across in his eons of life.

The man had done worse things to children younger than Ceil had been when he, William T. Sears, had met the young earl for the very first time.

William was so revolted by what he had seen in this mad mans' life that he almost missed a very important detail. He watched that five second snippet near the end over and over again when realisation dawned on the elderly reaper.

"_Once this soul has been collected and all the over-time paper work filled in, I will have to go see for myself what is going on in that household," _William thought to himself.

Sebastian guided the horse back to the Spectre Farmhouse in a loose canter out of consideration for the limp body in his arms. The only thing on the demons' mind was getting the small creature back to safety.

The ride back was long and the icy evening wind made it almost unbearable to ride at such a slow pace. They were not even half way to the house when Sebastian felt a warm liquid seep into his pants from the man in his arms. The smell of it soon reached his nose and the older demon had to contain his fury. It was most certainly blood; there was no mistaking that awful mantellic smell that you could almost taste on your tongue.

Sebastian's fury spooked the horse into a frantic gallop and all that the raven man could do was hold on and guide the horse. At the back of his mind the black haired demon was grateful for the steads increased pace.

When they reached the farm house the horse practically bucked Sebastian from the saddle and the demon dismounted. The grey stallion cantered off to the stables to get away from the murderous aura that had straddled his back a moment ago.

Sebastian then hurried to the door, kicking it open on the way in and rushing up the stairs to Ceils bedroom. He moved over to the bed and gently lay the young man on the navy blue sheets. Stella, Rosa and Marcus had heard the front door slam open and hurried to see Sebastian's feet at the top of the stair case and rushed after him.

When they reached the door, they found that Sebastian was quickly stripping their master of his clothes and what they saw disturbed them. The master had ugly blue bruises around his wrists and his knees; there was a bruise that ran from his one side to his other in a straight line just above his naval; which stood in a swollen bump none of them had noticed before.

They hurried closer and that was when the smell of blood filled their noses, it had a flowery scent to it that none of them could quite place. "I'm going to fetch hot water. Rosa, go fetch some cloths. Marcus, help Stella turn him on his side," Sebastian said hurriedly. "Stella, I will leave the cleaning to you. I do not think he would want to touch me at this moment…" Sebastian said with a sombre look in his eyes as he dashed off to fetch the water.

Once he returned, along with Rosa, did Marcus and Stella slowly turn the master on his side. What they found there made Marcus gag. The bruises on Ceils back had almost doubled in size, the bruise on his bum cheek oozed the dark red liquid but that did not compare to the slickness that ran between the masters' thighs.

Stella quickly set to work; she soaked a cloth in the warm water and cleaned away the crimson body fluid.

But Marcus would have none of it. He flew at Sebastian with his fists held high, "What did you do to HIM!"

Sebastian stood still as the blows rained down on him; his eyes never left the pale figure on the bed. "I did not do this, I would never do this," he choked softly.

Marcus must have heard him because the next flurry of fists was followed by "If it wasn't you, then who? Who did this to my master!?" he screamed into Sebastian's face.

"Marcus, enough," came Stella's calm voice. "Look at Sebastian's own wrists. It looks as though he were tied up too. This leads me to believe that it was Baron Steel who did this."

"Baron Steel?"

"Yes," Sebastian said vacantly, "It was the late Baron Steel who did this to your master. I suspect he gave Ceil the same tea he gave me, though a stronger dose from the looks of it…"

"The late baron Steel? What do you mean LATE?" Rosa asked as she cleaned the bluenettes wrists and rubbed them to increase the blood flow to his fingertips, which had started turning blue from the cold.

"Yes, the late baron. I killed the man of course. I had no choice, not after what he had done to my Ceil. It had only taken three rather swift kicks to finish him off. I have to say I'm rather disappointed, I expected more of a fight. But then again I did take him by surprise. I hope I wasn't too late," Sebastian said as he stood with his arms hanging at his side and his face in an unreadable mast.

It wasn't long before Vin arrived at the masters' bed as well and they all watched helplessly as Stella worked. No one said anything, they were too caught up in worry and their own chaotic thoughts to bother asking if Stella needed help or if there was something they needed to bring.

Once Stella had wiped away as much of the blood as she could, she positioned a cloth under the young mans' hips to absorbed whatever else might leak out. She then covered the master in with a blanket.

"A witch, a raven demon, a cat demon, a ghost, a shape-shifter and a werewolf, my oh my is this not a party," William T. Spears said from the door way.

"For your information, reaper, I am a phantom, not a ghost! That means I can take on a physical form," Marcus informed the man.

"So you're the ghost! I always thought it was Sebastian!" Rosa exclaimed in surprise.

"Phantom, bitch, I'm a phantom!"

"Watch your language before I cast a spell on those foul lips," Stella said.

"Oh Stella, you are such a hypocrite. I heard what you told the master earlier today and there were quite a few foul words in the mix," Vin stated matter of fact.

"Hush you, before I force you into one form," Stella spat back.

"ENOUGH! Now is not the time for this, you said something about a cat demon William. What do you mean? And what are you doing here?" Sebastian almost shouted.

"Yes, why are you here William?" Stella asked as she looked at the bespectacled reaper.

"Watch yourself, witch," William said as his eyes narrowed. "I am here to see if what the late Baron Steel thought he saw in his last moments were true."

"What do you mean by that?" Vin asked. "And how do you know master Ceil is a cat demon?"

"Oh don't tell me you five can't see it! He is lying there right in front of you. Ceil is a cat demon, and from the look of it I would gage that he is a Russian blue," William stated with a non-nonsense tone. "I came to see if Ceil is pregnant, now do you mind?"

William stepped up to the bed while removing the glove on his left hand. He kneeled on the bed and placed his hand on Ceils protruding belly and held it there for a moment.

"Well it looks like that disgusting man was right, Ceil is indeed pregnant. He is just over half way along now and you should be proud, Sebastian, because there are four youngsters in there. They don't seem to have sustained any damage during todays… incident… "William said in a business like tone.

"WWHHHHAAAATTTTT!" Four very confused voices yelled.

"Oh hush, how could none of you have noticed? Especially you, Sebastian. You said so yourself just the other day, he has been eating far more than usual for a while." Stella looked Sebastian right in the eye.

"Pregnant? What do mean he's pregnant?" Marcus exclaimed. " Male demons can't fall pregnant! Hell, no males can fall pregnant. The only males I can think of that fall pregnant are Cat demons and they can only fall pregnant when they coupled with their soul mates, with whom they mate for the rest of their lives!" realisation dawned on him, "oh, Ceil is a cat demon… which means that Sebastian is his soul mate… Holy Shit! How is Ceil even a Cat demon? It doesn't make any sense at all! They don't just appear out of nowhere!"

Something in the bowl of bloody water caught Stella's eye and a vision of Ceils bloodline unfolded before her eyes.

"Apparently the masters' great great great grandfather had difficulty conceiving a child; his wife grew so distraught that she made a contract with a Cat demon who would impregnate her. After the child was born the contract was completed and the baby was without a mother," Stella clarified as she glanced up from the bloody water.

"So that means when Hannah turned Ceil into a demon, the Cat parts in his blood took over and made him a pure blood Cat demon. Therefore he can fall pregnant," Sebastian stated as he glanced at the sleeping form of his new mate, to whom he is forever bound. _"Is it even possible to be more bound to someone? Ceil did force the contract to break and all that, but now it seems I have even more reason to stay. If only he could see that," _Sebastian thought.

All the commotion and noise drew Ceil back to consciousness. He struggled to open his eyes and glance around at all the faces staring back at him. He had heard the entire conversation but he was far too groggy to comprehend it. "What's going on?" he tried to ask but all that came out of his mouth was an array of grumbles and groans.

"We should let the master sleep," Stella said to the others and moved to the door.

Panic rose through Ceils chest as he saw Sebastian turn to leave as well. "-bsatan- tay," he mumbled.

The raven haired man turned to look at the bluennete, confusion on his face.

"Sebasin, sta-"Ceil tried again. A flicker of understanding crossed the older demons' face and he promptly moved back to the edge of the bed where he then sat down.

The others casted a glance at the two men, wonder and curiosity in their minds, before they left the room. Stella, being the last one to the door, closed it softly behind her when she left.

Ceil watched Sebastian, he tried to force himself to stay awake. The older male seemed to notice this and murmured in a soft tone," You should sleep, Ceil."

It seemed as though that was the only motivation the blue haired male needed since his eyes soon fluttered shut and the darkness consumed him again.

For the first hour, Sebastian took to watching the young baron sleep. The image of the younger male strapped down to that table in such a manner made Sebastian's blood boil. _"I should have killed him slower," _Sebastian thought bitterly.

"_I should have skinned him and the ripped his lungs out through his asshole," _the older demon brooded darkly. Unfortunately, it was as if Ceil could feel the dark mood and he tried to shy away from it. But he couldn't move, which led to panic.

"_I have to calm down, I do not want to give him more nightmares then what he already has,"_ Sebastian scolded himself mentally. He moved from the end of the bed and sat down in the chair by the window.

Instead of thinking about what had happened to Ceil, he started to wonder why the blue haired baron came to the Steel manor in the first place. Sebastian had left with Matthew because he had thought Ceil wouldn't want him to stay anyway. That fact had been proved enough when Ceil had given Matthew permission to do whatever he wished with the demon. Yes, Sebastian had listened in on the last of that conversation. The demon had not known such pain before in his life.

Yes, he was no stranger to pain. He had often been beaten, shot or even bitten but that was all physical pain. The pain of utter rejection was something Sebastian had not experienced before, the pain of being thrown away like a used toy hurt more than what he expected and the pain of Ceil giving the man permission to whore him out like a common prostitute broke whatever remained of the demon's heart.

But then Ceil arrived at the manor…

Why did he go to the manor? The demon did not dare to hope that the bluenette had come for him.

Sebastian was so caught up in his mind maze that before he even realised it, since demons barely felt the passage of time, two more hours had past.

He might have remained trapped in the labyrinth that was his thoughts, had he not noticed Ceil say his name in his sleep.

Sebastian watched as the younger demon started to thrash under the covers and mumble his name over and over when Ceil suddenly sat up and screamed his name.

Ceil had been in the Steel manor again. He was running down the hallways, throwing open any door he came across in his search for Sebastian. At one point, near the end of the dream, he saw Sebastian turn the corner just ahead of him. Ceil called out to him and sprinted forward. When he reached the corner, his foot slipped and he slid into the wooden panelled wall with tremendous force.

He heard huffing and turned his head in the direction of the sound. What he saw terrified him. Alois Trancy was pressed up against Sebastian's bare chest while Claude held Sebastian's arms above his head. He could just just hear what the blond brat was saying.

"Come with us Sebastian, Claude and I could make you very happy," Alois purred as he placed a kiss on Sebastian's cheek while caressing his stomach. "You don't need that unappreciative little horror you used to call a master. He ordered your contract broken and that hurt, didn't it. Claude and I would never do that to you. We would never hurt you like that."

The passage way suddenly became longer and longer; Sebastian, Claude and Alois moved away further and further and Ceil couldn't move.

"Sebastian!" he yelled as he sat up on his bed, in his room. He frantically searched for the demon when he didn't spot him at the end of the bed. He tried to shift himself to have a better look around but something in him tore and he let out a silent shriek.

"I'm here, I'm here Ceil," Sebastian said as he moved forward.

Ceil turned his head and there were tears in his eyes, his rigid form slumped slightly with relief when he saw those amber eyes. He then hung his head low and allowed his breathing to slow down.

He could feel the liquid leaving his body and he remembered what Steel had done.

"Se- Sebastian, could you please help me to the bathroom? I would really like a bath right now…" Ceil said as skin crawled. He felt so violated and dirty that he was too ashamed to look the man he loved in the eye.

"I will draw you a bath," Sebastian said as he moved towards the bathroom. "Lavender oil and bath salts are strongly scented and are good for covering the smell of couplin-"

"NO! No, Sebastian, please do not use the lavender things. Get rid of it! I never want to smell it again," Ceil said anxiously. "And that monster did not enter me in such a manner, Sebastian," he said faintly.

"Y- Yes, Ceil," Sebastian said, surprised by the passion of that statement.

Sebastian turned and entered the bath room. The sound of the bath filling with water soothed Ceil slightly and he turned his head to look out at the night sky. The room was dark except for the little bit of light that spilled from the bathroom.

When Sebastian returned, he found his master facing away from him. He walked right up to the bed and said," The bath is prepared-"

Ceil whipped his head around in fright, his eyes large in terror and he instantly drew his legs to his chest, which caused his face to twist in pain. When he realised it was Sebastian standing at his bed side, he relaxed enough to say in a shaky whisper," Please do not approach me from behind, Sebastian."

All the pieces fell into place, "He fingered you from behind, making use of the lavender oil, didn't he?" Sebastian watched as the bluenettes face bleached and turned his head away. "Yes," came the simple reply.

The desire to kill that man a thousand times over was supressed by the desire to comfort the emotionally unstable creature before him. So he did the only thing he could do, he asked for Ceils permission.

"May I carry you to your bath, Ceil?" he asked.

He would not touch the young man, not without his consent.

"Please, Sebastian," Ceil mumbled.

Sebastian moved forward and slowly slipped his left arm around the back of the blue haired mans' knees while his right arm folded around the bluenettes waist. He was very careful of the bruises on the young demons back.

He then cautiously lifted the bundle from the bed, a soft hiss of pain escaping the baron.

The raven demon then gradually turned to the bathroom and strode in through the doorway. He walked over to the bath, leaned forward and gently deposited the baron into the cherry blossom scented hot water.

He could feel the bluenettes body relaxing as the water moved over his skin. When he was almost completely submerged and settled comfortably in the water, did Sebastian release the baron and stood straight. Ceil let his legs stretch out before him and he rested his head against the cool edge of the bath.

That was when Sebastian noticed the water between Ceils creamy white legs turn red and anger filled him again, but before he could ask the cat demon why he had gone to the Steel manor did Ceil turn his head down again.

"Sebastian, would you please help me clean myself?" the young baron asked politely and steeled himself in case Sebastian turned him down.

"You have been saying please a great deal tonight, Ceil," Sebastian said a little stiffly.

"You are no longer my butler, Sebastian, so I cannot order you around like I used to. And even if you were my butler, I would never order you to do something like this. Especially after what had happened this afternoon I want you to do what you feel is right, if you do not want to help me I would completely understand. I only asked you to help me because I trust you Sebastian," Ceil said as a faint blush tinted his cheeks.

"You always seem to be taking care of me, Sebastian. I was supposed to save you today, but instead I come to be caught in a trap and you had to save me again," Ceil mumbled.

"You would let me touch you after I did the same thing Steel did to you?" Sebastian asked in shock.

"What? No Sebastian, you did not do the same thing Steel did! Not at all! Y-"

"I forced myself on you and I raped you, Ceil. I'm just as much of a monster as Steel,"

"No Sebastian, look at me! Please look at me!" Ceil begged as he grabbed the older mans' hand and pulled him down.

With his face in reach, Ceil gently took a hold of Sebastian's cheeks and forced him to turn his head.

"Sebastian, wonderful and beautiful Sebastian. You are not like that mad man at all. You made love to me, just like I always dreamed. You held me closed and kissed me softly and you took such good care of me. Steel was cruel, he forced himself on me after he drugged me and he hurt me. He didn't care about me in the slightest-"

"Then why did you push me away? If you dreamed of it so much then why did you leave me like you left me ten years ago? Why did you order our contract to be broken and why did you say those things to Steel-"

"Because I felt horrible! I felt ugly because I thought I forced you to couple with me and I ordered your contract to be broken so that you could leave if you wanted to and so that I couldn't order you around anymore! Do you know how happy I was when you didn't leave? Do you know how hurt I was when you left with Steel? I came to the manor to get you because I didn't want to share you with anyone, ever. I'm sorry if that makes me selfish but I just wanted you to stay with me, not as my butler but as my love," Ceil stated boldly.

"Ceil," Sebastian said as he took the bluenettes hands into his own. "Demons can't feel love, not at all-"

"Then why do I feel so alone without you? Why do I hate the thought of you being with another, man or woman? Why does it hurt when I try to think of a future without you in it? Is that not love Sebastian? Is it not? Please answer me, I have to know, I need to know… please?" Ceil asked with tears in his eyes.

Sebastian could not bring himself to deny the cat demon for a second time, so he busied himself with the slow process of scrubbing the young demons' scalp. He remained silent for many minutes as he washed down the bluenettes neck and back as he considered his reply. He was exceptionally gentle over the bruises and down the hips. That was when he realised that a soft purr was coming from the bluenette.

He rubbed his hand over the bruises again and this time felt a bump against his palm. Ceil turned to look at him," Is baring your children not love?" he said in a broken voice as if he were clinging to the last straw of hope. Sebastian could not handle the despair in those beautiful sapphire eyes and he made a choice. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the younger demons' frowning and quivering mouth, though it went no further than a chaste kiss.

"Yes, Ceil, all those things are love," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to the bluenettes.

Ceil was overjoyed by those words and happy tears streaked down his face.

"Sebastian, may I ask you something?" Ceil said in renewed seriousness.

"Of course,"

"Could you please join me in the bath and scrub that man off my skin? You have to clean everywhere, until there is no place left for anyone else to claim as their own. Could you do that for me, please?" Ceil asked.

Sebastian was taken aback by this, but only for a moment. "Yes, of course. I will make it so that all of you, every single part of you, belongs to me. I will make sure that no one else will ever touch you the way I do ever again," Sebastian said possessively as he stripped from his clothes, folded them up and slipped into the hot water. He and Ceil were face to face, just like the previous time they bathed together.

He smoothly drew Ceil closer to him and pulled the bluenette into his lap. Ceil winced at having his legs opened again but he needed Sebastian to know that he trusted him fully. Sebastian set to work, scrubbing firmly yet gently at Ceils bum cheeks, careful of the bruising, and thighs. He scrubbed with his nails down to Ceils knees and ensured that every outside part was clean.

Ceil could hardly contain his purrs as Sebastian worked. He brought his hands up and placed them on Sebastian's shoulders while he buried his face in Sebastian's neck.

Once Sebastian was done he slowly lifted Ceil to grant access to the bluenettes abused entrance.

"Ceil, I have to clear way the blood inside to prevent infection, demons don't get sick but the little ones won't be able to fight off the infections. If it starts to hurt too much, tell me. It's very important that you tell me. I don't want to hurt you or cause you any more pain than what you are already in," Sebastian said in a serious tone.

"I understand Sebastian," he breathed against the older demons' neck.

Sebastian slowly slipped his index finger inside Ceils body. Blood and oil seeped into the already bloody water. He was especially slow when moving past the tight ring of nerves. Ceils breath hitched and Sebastian paused, a few moments later Ceil nodded and Sebastian moved once again. Sebastian had had to pause a few more times before his index finger was completely sheathed.

He stopped there as he felt Ceil shudder, the raven haired man rubbed the bluenettes lower back with his free hand and made soothing noises into the others hair. Slowly, Ceil managed to calm down and he gave another nod to let Sebastian know that he was alright. Sebastian moved his finger along all the inner walls; he dislodged a great many lumps of blood.

More blood turned the bath water red. Once Sebastian was satisfied that there was no permanent damage to his love, did he remove his finger which released the last of the blood into the bathwater.

Ceil gave a sigh and pressed himself close to Sebastian's bare chest. Sebastian, in turn, wrapped his arms protectively around the young baron and slowly rose out of the water. He quickly wiped himself and the bluenette down with a towel and then proceeded to carry the freshly cleaned baron to the bed, where he was gently set down.

Sebastian then promptly joined him and the two curled up together, Ceil with his face in Sebastian's neck and Sebastian with his face in Ceils damp, blue locks. Sebastian covered them both with a thick blanket and wrapped his arms around Ceil tenderly. Ceils bump nestled carefully against Sebastian's flat stomach.

Ceil fell asleep almost instantly, Sebastian marvelled at the events that had just come to pass. He had not imagined that his day would end like this, not in a million years. He felt content with Ceil in his arms and the bluenettes soft breath on his neck. He couldn't remember when he, Sebastian, had felt this… happy… before. The feeling was almost foreign to him and his mind would have drifted away on that depressing tangent if it hadn't been for the soft thump against his stomach.

Sebastian lifted the cover slightly and glanced down at Ceils swollen belly, it was dark under the covers but he could see just fine. He waited a moment when he felt the thump again, almost like a kick, and pride filled the raven demon. Pride and joy, because he was going to be a father and that his children will be brought into this world by the man who he had come to love.

He set the covers down once again and slipped his arm around Ceil, cradling him close and nuzzling at his hair.

"I am in love with you, Ceil Phantomhive," the ravennette murmured into the blue locks. "I think I waited thirty centauries for you, and now that I have found you I would rather die than let you go, so don't you dare try to force me away again. You hear me? Never again!"

Meanwhile, Ceil could barely believe his ears. He closed his eyes with a satisfied huff and a promise to himself that he would not send Sebastian away again, not for any reason.

And so the two demons drifted off into sleep; the stress and strain between them gone at last and the darkness which is sleep welcoming them with open arms.

The next morning Sebastian awoke to a firmness pressing against his hip, he glanced down at Ceil and found that sometime during the night the bluenette had rolled over; for he now had his back pressed against Sebastian's chest. The firmness, he concluded, was most likely Ceils buttocks.

The ravenette felt himself stiffen at that thought, but when he recalled the smell and the colour blood, he softened considerably. He pushed back the blanket, slightly frustrated with the stifling heat and he couldn't help but stare at the bluenettes pale back.

Sebastian smiled as he ran his fingers over the whitish shoulder of the smaller male and then slipped his hand down to the elbow. Ceil purred softly and stretched beneath the touch, mumbled in his sleep. The ravenette then let his fingers wonder over the barons' chest, feeling out the curves and tracing them all the way to the swollen belly.

The raven demon was happy to note that the black and blue bruises were completely gone from his stomach and wrists. That meant that Ceil was healing well and that his violated entrance may have stopped bleeding.

The next moment took Sebastian by complete surprise, for without warning Ceil leapt from his arms and made a mad dash for the loo. He was just barely able to contain the bile in his mouth before he finally reached the loo and spat it out violently. Retching coughs raked through his entire body before he produced more of the vile liquid. Sebastian had moved after him and kneeled down next to where Ceil sat, he rubbed over the vomiting barons' back in small circular motions and tried to sooth him as best he could.

"Are you alright, Ceil?"

The bluenette nodded slowly as the last of the vile liquid left his lips. His body felt hot and cold at the same time, which did not make any sense to the young man at all. All that he did know, however, was that he just wanted to go back to bed. He stood on shaky legs, like a new born foul, and walked slowly to the wash basin. Sebastian walked behind him, keeping a close eye on the smaller male as to ensure he was in fact what he claimed.

He noticed that as the blue haired male walked, he kept his legs slightly apart. It looked as though he had ridden a horse for a long time and was not use to walking with his legs together. A pang of guilt washed over Sebastian again, because if he had not left then Ceil would not have come after him.

But then he could not be the only one to blame, Sebastian thought. That was when the ravenette noticed the slight pink tinge to Ceils skin. He reached his left palm out and placed it on Ceils shoulder, much to the older demons' surprise; he found the skin burning hot.

"Ceil, you're burning up. I shall go get you some rice porridge from the kitchen," Sebastian said as he quickly turned to leave when he felt a hand wrap around his palm. He glanced over his shoulder and found the young baron standing there, with his head down. "Stay, please?" Ceil asked.

Sebastian felt his breath stolen from his lungs; the young baron looked as much like the child he had first met sixteen years ago. His heart melted a little, "Of course," Sebastian said softly as he pulled the bluenette close and scooped him up.

He then returned to the bedroom and lay the young bluenette down gently. Sebastian supposed that the fever was mild; it could hardly be considered damaging now that he had done a proper examination. Maybe, as a pregnant male, his body temperature would rise slightly above normal.

"_Hell below," _Sebastian thought to himself as he climbed back between the covers and drew the bluenette in close. _"I really do not know anything about this, at all. This man against my chest is going to bear my children and I have no clue how to help him or even how to care for him… I shall have to ask Stella about all this later," he thought. _

It did not take even five minutes for the pair to fall asleep again.

"_Enough was enough," _Stella thought as she marched up the stairs to her masters' bedroom. _"It is just past noon, for heaven's sake! Those two need to get out of bed and eat and I have some information that might make the pregnancy run a little smoother."_

The curvy house keeper reached the dark wood doors and shamelessly tossed them open, marched straight the curtain clad windows and threw them back to let the warm sunlight fill the room. "Get out of bed, you two," she declared as she pulled the food cart into the room.

Ceil moaned and buried his face against the raven demons' chest while attempting to pull the covers over his head. It failed miserably when the old witch yanked the covers right from the bed, revealing two very naked men. A shiver ran over Ceils body as the cool air made contact with his flushed skin.

"You're the devil, Stella," Ceil claimed as he sat up and rubbed over his eyes.

"No I am not, Ceil," she said sternly, "I am the devils' mother."

A grin spread over Sebastian's face as he tried to suppress a laugh, Stella approached with tea cups in both hands and presented them to the unclothed males.

Ceil took his without much thought and took a quick sip, almost instantly releasing a pleasured purr as his ears appeared above his head and a tail wrapped around his leg. Sebastian could not take his eyes off the creature before him, his jaw hung slack and his eyes were wide as the saucer in his hand.

" S- Stella!" the young baron spluttered. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Young master, please calm down! What you are drinking is a blend of catnip tea; it will help with the morning sickness and the headaches. The only down side is that you take on your animal form but only partially," Stella said in a no nonsense tone.

"I do not see how a partial transformation is a down side," Sebastian piped up once he had recovered from his initial shock. He had even gone so far as to rub the tip of Ceils ear between his thumb and fore finger. This motion earned the ravenette a lovely purr; that was until Ceil swatted the hand away irritably while leaving scratch marks on Sebastian's skin.

Ceil turned his palm towards his face and found that his nails had grown into short claws, and he was surprised by the fact that they slowly retracted back to their original length.

"Right then you two, out of bed and get dressed. Ceil, finish your tea and hurry up. The little ones need nutrients so I had Marcus make you a vitamin rich breakfast. Come come come, hurry up," Stella said as she shoved clothes at Ceil while he tried to gulp down his tea as fast as he could. Sebastian watched in mild amusement as Ceil frantically tried to follow all of Stella's instructions as quickly as possible.

His amusement ended when Stella turned her sharp eyes on him and glared. "Why are you not dressed yet, Sebastian?" she said. "Wipe that smug grin off your face and get dressed! I have things to do, information to dish out and places to be, I do not appreciate you wasting my time. Now move!"

Sebastian gave a growl but chose not to fight the witch in case she tried to curse him. The two demons quickly slipped into appropriate attire and sat down at the table which Stella had prepared while they had dressed. She slips into the third chair and places a few sheets of paper before her.

Sebastian presents Ceil with a proper English breakfast as well as a few buttered scones, some with cheese and some with jam. Once the two have started to eat, did Stella clear her throat to draw the hungry demons attention.

"Right then, after Rosa and I left your room last night, master, we went to the library to do some research on your… erm… condition,"

"The library? My library contains information regarding male demon pregnancy?" Ceil asked with a surprised tone.

"Not that library, Ceil," Stella said with a roll of her eyes. "THE library, as in the reaper library of all creatures on this earth library," Stella said as Ceils jaw dropped and Sebastian became rigid in his seat. "How did you get in there?" he asked, seemingly nonchalant.

"William T. Spears is such a helpful young man," Stella said with a hint on venom in her voice. "He escorted us in and he escorted us out in such a gentlemanly fashion, of course an angry werewolf had nothing to do with it at all. Nor a threatening witch with a brewing cauldron."

Sebastian relaxed and a lazy smirk spread over his face as he took a large bite of a sweet scone.

Stella glanced at Sebastian in awe, "Are you supposed to eat that?" she asked.

Sebastian looked at her, then glanced down at the scone and then back at Stella before placing the scone back on his plate. "I cannot remember the last time I ate human food," Sebastian said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "It is surprisingly filling," Sebastian commented.

"It isn't the food, Sebastian. It is who you are with," Stella said and gave a nod towards Ceil. "It is part of your bond. You see, Rosa and I discovered some interesting things while in the library last night. Due to the bond between whatever is left of your souls, Ceil has managed to curb your hunger. Don't look at me like that you silly raven, you're the one that rode him into the bed sheets, not me. While you two coupled, your essences recognised each other and became intermingled. Just as dear Will said last night, you two are soul mates. It is this intermingling of your souls in such a manner that created the four little ones growing inside Ceils body. This phenomenon only occurs because Ceil is not only a cat demon but a Russian Blue. That means that once he has mated with his soul mate, he will never be able to form a meaningful bond with anyone else for as long as he lives. But this also means, Sebastian, that if you abandon him, he will most probably die. This is very important Sebastian," Stella said as she glanced up from her notes. "If you even leave Ceil for more than a day, he will die. But it is even worse than that, you will feel him die. And then you will die."

"Let me see that!" Sebastian said as he lunged forward and snatched the papers from the witches' hands.

He scanned through the notes quickly and looked up with a glare. "You are not funny at all, you sly cow! Get out!" Sebastian said as he stood and chased the laughing woman from the room.

"Sebastian! What on earth was that for?" Ceil exclaimed, wide eyes.

"She was just yanking our chains with regards to the dying part. You will not die if I'm not here," Sebastian said with a huff.

"Sebastian," Ceil said with a small whimper.

"That does not mean that I am going to leave you, Ceil. I have waited almost twelve years for this so there is no chance of me leaving now," Sebastian said confidently as he read through the papers again, absorbing ever meaningful detail that would help his beloved.

"It says here in the notes that when you are six weeks in you will start nesting. That means that you will find a warm and dark place to give birth and you will most probably take blankets and items of clothing with you to make yourself comfortable. It also says that headaches will occur at around five weeks due to stress and strain and it also signals you to look for a comfortable nesting place. Have you had any headaches?" Sebastian said as he glanced up. Ceil had continued eating and shook his head at Sebastian's question.

"When you are ready to give birth, your body will expel amniotic fluid just as a female would when her water breaks. The difference being that you do not have a birth canal so the little ones will have to be removed from yo-"

"Wait, you mean you are going to cut me open?" Ceil said, nearing hysteria.

"Well ye-"

"NO, please, no!" Ceil said as searing pain blinded him. Images of sixteen years ago flashed before his eyes_. His younger self stretched out over a white marble altar, a biting coolness running from one hip bone to another and the sickly metallic smell of fresh blood filled the air. He thrashed and kicked and cried out and started sob uncontrollably. A sharp burning sensation set the nerves below his left ribs alight as the branding iron was pressed forcefully against his pale skin, branding him for the rest of his life. _

A shaking sensation brought him back to reality and away from his nightmares. He found Sebastian standing over him with a fearful look in his eyes. The older demon dropped to his knees and pulled the young man to his chest. One hand gently caressing over his hair, the other wrapped tightly around his back with a palm on his big belly and a low rumble of "Shhhh" filling his ears.

"It will be okay Ceil; I will be there to protect you this time. It is not even the same as the time when we met. Can you not feel the little ones growing inside of you? Do you not wish to see them? Do you not want to hold them after a bad dream or kiss their sores away? I will be right there, next to you, holding your hand and wiping away your tears. Shhhhh now, it will be alright." Sebastian murmured into the bluenettes hair.

The sobbing slowly subsided as the bluenette wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. His breathing evened out and he felt his heart beat slowly falling into sync with the older demons'.

After a few more moments suspended in the others embrace Sebastian finally hazard the question, "Ceil, would you like to hear what else it has to say?" he asked softly into the soft locks.

The bluenette nodded and released his grip on the older male, letting his arms fall lifelessly to his sides. Sebastian slowly stood and walked back to his seat where he agitatedly took another bite of his scone. He picked up the parchment and continued where he had left off.

"Another difference between you and a female would be that a female has the potential to provide an infinite amount of off spring whereas male cat demons only fall pregnant once-"Sebastian looked up at Ceil, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry Ceil, I know how much you wanted children to fill this house with noise and life as it should have been. If I had known it could only happen once I-"

"Sebastian," Ceil said as he reached forward to take the ravenettes hand in his own. "Four is more than I could have imagined possible. It makes me so happy to imagine them, so please do not be upset. What else does it say?" Ceil said and glanced at the leaflets in Sebastian's other hand.

"It is just a few things about eight hours bed rest from when the headaches start up and a few suggested positions if-"Sebastian bit his tongue to stop himself from completing the sentence.

Ceil cocked his head to the side as he chewed a fork full of toast and egg. "What was that? What does it suggest?" Ceil asked after he swallowed.

"It is not important," Sebastian said as he ripped that particular page in two and set it alight without skipping a heartbeat.

"Se- Sebastian! Stella and Rosa worked really hard to gather that information for us! You cannot simply burn it as you please!" Ceil exclaimed in shock.

"Trust me Ceil," the raven demon stated as he shoved the last of the jam scone in his mouth and opted for a sip of tea as well to calm his nerves. "That last sheet had nothing important on it, I promise."

Ceil huffed and gave a small puff of his cheeks before finishing off his breakfast. He stood up to refill his tea cup when he felt a dull numbness wash over his head and quickly sat back down.

"What is it? What is the matter, Neko?" Sebastian asked.

"My head feels strange; it is as if it is full and empty at the same time. I know it sounds peculiar, how on earth could something be full and empty at the same time but that is how I feel. Perhaps I should have a lie down…" Ceil said, completely ignorant of Sebastian's new pet name.

Sebastian watched as the bluenette walked wobbly over to his four poster bed and plopped down on the edge. The ravenette was relieved to see that Ceil was walking a little more like he used to and a little less like an American cowboy.

For the next week the routine stayed constant. At dawn Ceil would be out of bed and heaving into the loo, but with great thanks to the cat nip tea Ceil found that the heaves produced little to no liquid at all.

Sebastian did not fall asleep again after Ceil came to catnap again, and after a while felt quite stifled by the heat. He got up as quietly as he could manage, dressed in a speedy manner and went for a walk to clear his head.

"Up early today, are we?" Stella said as Sebastian walked past the rose garden. "Did those last little notes help at all?" she asked with a sly glimmer in her eye.

Sebastian looked at her with disdain, "Why not mind your own business, necromancer?" he said with a hiss.

Stella doubled over with laughter and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Oh Sebastian, you certainly are just as funny as Undertaker said you were. You know us witches; we simply cannot keep our noses out of everyone else's business. I must meddle! It is part of being a witch. And the look on your face just now was absolutely wonderful- oi, don't just walk away from me like that! I am still talking to you! OI!" Stella said as Sebastian walked off without any regard for her antics.

After what felt like a good long walk, with the sun just above the tree lines, Sebastian headed back to Ceils room through the back door.

He walked wearily up the stairs and let his mind wonder at the growing list of things that he wanted to do to Ceil. He fantasised as he walked up the stairs and to the barons' room. He softly opened the door, mindful not to wake the sleeping baron. Only to find that the baron was not sleeping anymore. In fact, Sebastian was not sure where he baron went, the solitary thing that he did know was that Ceil had taken the bedding with him.

Sebastian was about to run off in search for his missing beloved when he heard a soft moan from the bathroom. The ravenette walked over and threw the door open, to find that the young demon had made himself at home in the large bath tub and snored softly and contently as the older demon watched on in silence.

He moved towards the tub, kicked off his shoes and climbed in. He tucked himself around the curled up figure. Sebastian could not help but touch the bluish ears and give them a gentle rub. Ceils purr reverberated through the enclosed space and he stretched himself out against the warmth that he just noticed.

The pain was excruciating as Ceil felt his lower back tense and coil snugger than it has ever gone. It was as if every muscled twisted tighter and tighter until it could twist no further, leaving Ceil breathless and teary until the muscles started to relax.

Sebastian sat in the blanket filled bath tub with his legs open and Ceils back pressed firmly against his chest. He had to pin Ceils arms against the bluenettes chest to stop the pregnant male from scratching Stella's eyes out as she slowly ran the blade below the large bump.

Ceil screamed manically and dug his claws deeper into the flesh on Sebastian's fore arms. The pain of the most recent contraction had slowly subsided and the pain of the blade biting into his tender skin frightened him. He remembered the alter…

"Shhh, Ceil, it's okay. I'm here, I'm right here. Shhh," a voice broke through the foggy memory and found himself staring at his bare stomach. The stomach that had grown and stretched over the past two months, and then another contraction hit.

"AHHHHH!" Ceil shrieked and tried to kick his legs, but they wouldn't work.

He started to sob louder and louder. His entire frame shook as the cries racked through his entire body. Sebastian tensed his arms, careful not to break any of the younger demons' ribs. Then the ravenette buried his face in Ceils shoulder and murmured, "It will be all over soon, I promise. Just a little longer. Please, just a little longer."

Ceil closed his eyes against the pain and scrunched up his face. He prepared another pained scream when he felt something inside him give way. After a moment a new cry filled the air.

"Rosa! Here, take him," Stella ordered after cutting the umbilical cord. "He is healing up too quickly, I will have to reopen the incision," she said as she picked up the bloodied blade once more.

Ceil felt the panic rise and started thrashing in Sebastian's arms. "No, please no! Stop, stop! STOP!" the bluenette cried. A moment later he felt something warm and slick slide over his nether region and a different cry filled the enclosed space.

"A girl," Stella said. Ceil could hear the smile in her voice, "Here Rosa, clean her up too."

It was not long after that that the third and fourth slipped out of the artificial opening.

Of the four, two were male, two were female and between the genders, one was a raven and the other a feline. Stella climbed out of the bath and went to help Rosa clean the little choir of screamers while Sebastian waited for the afterbirth to be expelled.

A few seconds later the last contraction coiled along the cat demons' lower back and a final push expelled what needed to be banished. Ceil collapsed from the sheer exhaustion and went limp in Sebastian's arms.

The older demon slowly released his grip on his bleeding mate's chest, bundled the younger male up in towels and carried him out of the bathroom and out the bedroom. The darker haired male turned down the hall and entered the next bedroom and went straight to the bathroom. Sebastian then laid the small bundle in the bath, removed the towel and let the bath fill with warm water as not to burn the newly healed skin. Sebastian removed his soiled clothing while watching over the man in the bath. The gash was still bleeding some, but not as bad as before. His blue locks clung to his sweaty, tear stained face and neck while his eyelashes stuck together.

Sebastian closed the faucets and climbed into the water. He sat before his resting mate, took up a wash cloth and vanilla scented soap and started to clean away the blood, sweat and tears. Once that was done he busied himself with cleaning as much of the exposed skin as he could reach without awakening his tired mate.

"_My mate just gave birth to four healthy youngsters," _he thought proudly. _"My mate? My mate. My mate! MY MATE!" _Sebastian thought possessively. _"He is mine!" _

The sleeping man flinched under Sebastian's magenta gaze, slowly turned his head and opened his lovely bottle green eyes. "Sebastian? What is wrong? Why are you angry?" he asked tiredly.

"You are mistaken, I am not angry,"

"Then why are your eyes glowing,"

"They are glowing because I was thinking possessive thoughts… Like you are mine. My mate, who gave birth to My children and who will be with me for the rest on My life-"

"Our children, Sebastian, they are our children…"

"Yes of course, how silly of me," Sebastian said with a frown.

"But yes, Sebastian, I am your mate. Just like you are mine," Ceil said as he tried to sit up but didn't have the strength. "Come closer," Ceil said with a pout and a blush.

Sebastian leaned in slightly, which lead to Ceil puffing up his cheeks and turn his head. "Closer!"

Sebastian leaned in until his nose touched Ceils cheek, Ceil looked at the older demon out of the corner of his eye. "You're too close!" he practically yelped.

Sebastian grinned and moved back a little, watching the blush seep over Ceils cheeks and down his neck.

The bluenette tuned to face him, reached out his hand and pressed it to Sebastian's cheek. The ravenette closed his eyes and hummed at the contact, softly pressing his cheek against the open palm. That was when he felt something flutter lightly against his grinning mouth. His eyes shot open to find the bluenette glancing away and blushing a deeper crimson then the blood in the water. A blush dusted the older demons' cheeks and he leaned forward to place a kiss on Ceils cheek.

"Acting quite bashful; aren't we?" he whispered purringly into the bluenettes ear.

"Se- Sebastian!" the bluenette mumbled.

"Come," Sebastian said and scooped the young baron up.

He lifted him out of the water, towelled himself and the bluenette dry and carried him back into the adjoined bedroom.

"Sebastian, this isn't my bed," Ceil said sleepily.

"It doesn't matter, it's a bed and you have to rest. Should I go get the little ones? We still need to choose names." Sebastian said as he set the small framed male on the bed.

"No, stay with me. The little ones can wait a little, can't they? I just want to curl up and fall asleep next to you for a little bit, please?" Ceil asked sleepily.

"Of course, my beloved," Sebastian said as he climbed in bed next to the bluenette.

Ceil gave a happy hum and placed his head against Sebastian's shoulder and fell asleep.

Sebastian lay awake and ran his fingers through the bluenettes hair…

Meanwhile, in the barons' personal bathroom, Stella and Rosa were giggling as the cleaned and dressed the newest editions to the barons' family.

"Look at them Rosa, aren't they just the most darling little things? They are so soft and warm and their hands are so tiny! Look at these little toes! Oh and look at their tummies!" Stella cooed thankfully. 

"I'm so happy the master made it through, the way he was screaming really scared me and at one point I thought he might be having an anxiety attack. I hope Sebastian is letting the master rest, he really needs it," Rosa said as she wrapped up one of the girls tightly in a clean blanket.

"I wonder what their names are," Stella said thoughtfully as she picked up the two boys.

"Yes, it would be interesting to see which names the master chooses," Rosa said as she picked up the two girls.

"Let us take them to the master in the room next door, hopefully those two are behaving themselves," Stella said as she and Rosa left the bathroom and the masters' personal chambers.

Stella knocked softly on the door and a soft "Come in" reached them from inside. What the two women found caused sighs of "Aww!" and mumbles of "How sweet".

Sebastian lay propped up against a pillow with Ceil curled up against his right side. The barons' eyes were closed and soft snores left his slightly parted lips. Sebastian's eyes were open and watchful while his right hand resting atop the bluenettes head.

Stella and Rosa entered quietly, neither sure what to do with the little bundles in their arms.

Sebastian gave a smirk and beckoned them closer, he them patted the sheets next to him. Stella moved forward and placed the little ones against Sebastian's side. Rosa moved in behind her and handed her the little girls, the pink haired woman then moved to the foot of the bed and picked up two pillows from the chest that stood in front of it. Stella moved the bedside table right against the mattress and Rosa set the pillows down, hence preventing the possibility of the little ones falling from the bed.

Sebastian looked down at the little pink bundles, their bodies impossibly small and their faces too round to be considered human-like at all. The more he looked, though, the more he saw himself. The one little girl definitely had his nose, the one boy had his jawline (even though it was surrounded by baby fat) and so it went on. He also found a little bit of Ceil, his lips on the little girl that had the ravenettes nose and the other boy had Ceils nose.

Sebastian felt a strange emotion blossoming in his chest, right next to his heart. The feeling swelled and bloomed until it filled his whole being with an almost heavenly glow. Ceil mumbled something incoherent and buried his face into Sebastian's shoulder, completely relaxed and at ease in his mates' arms.

A low chuckle left Sebastian's smirking mouth and the little ones responded by squirming in their blankets. The older demon couldn't help but gently touch each child's head in turn. Wonder filled him as they seemed to relax into his touch and they soon lay still.

Sebastian stayed awake the entire night, watching, waiting and from time to time just feeling the urge to check that each little one was breathing for they lay so still.

When the sun finally decided to grace the new family with its presence, the little ones decided that they were hungry and a chorus of cries filled the room. Much to Sebastian's amusement, Ceil rolled over and pulled the covers over his head to block out the sound. Sebastian quickly scooped up all four babes and hurried out the room. He knew how much rest Ceil needed and he did not want to interrupt any of it.

He was half way to the kitchen when he realised that he was still completely nude and he knew not to take Stella's earlier threats for granted. He returned to Ceils chambers and laid the little criers on the bed, dressed hastily and picked them up again.

Once he reached the kitchen, he was surprised to find the Stella and Rosa was already there. Rosa was busy cleaning the kitchen counter tops while Stella was preparing bottles.

"Ah, so the little ones are finally hungry? Here, let me take this one. Rosa, come lend us a hand will you dear? You can set that one down on the counter while you feed the other one," Stella said as she handed Sebastian a towel and a bottle.

"What is in here? What is the towel for?" Sebastian asked with a quizzical brow.

"Goats milk, my notes said that goat's milk is enough to sustain them until they can eat solid foods, which will be at around six months. And the towel is for in case reflux occurs, one can never be sure when it will happen or if it will happen," Stella stated matter of fact as she presented the teat of bottle to the baby in her arms.

And so the days melted by: consisting of feeding, burping, changing, bathing, sleeping and so on and so forth. When Ceil had rested enough, he joined in on the endless cycle. It only took them both a week to decide on the little ones names and by that time the little ones hair had started to grow.

"The little bluenette raven girls' name is Hannah Elizabeth," Ceil said with a small smile as he formally introduced her to the household staff. "And this little raven boy is Baldory Tanaka,"

"This little ravenette she kitten is May-Rin Cordelia and the bluenette he kitten is Fredward Vincent," Sebastian said with a delighted grin on his face.

"Mother! Father! Fred and Bard are swinging from the chandelier again!" Hannah called out as she burst though the dark wood study doors. May-may was short on her heels, suckling on a tea spoon.

"Again?" Ceil sighed tiredly and gave Sebastian a pleading look. The look seemed to say _"This is all your fault," _while all Sebastian could do was try his best to hold back a laugh. The ravenette stood up and walked over Ceil; he placed a kiss on the younger demons' cheek and said, "I'll take care of it, Neko".

In the year since the birth of his children, Sebastian has experienced more ups and downs than in all his centuries of life. He was quite surprised by the speed at which the youngsters grew. Thankfully it seemed to have levelled out over the past three months so that the youngsters look like normal human six year olds.

When the raven demon reached his destination, he had to school his features into a stern scold. Bard was hanging upside down from the rim of the chandelier while Fred kept swinging his legs back and forth to create momentum. "You two had better get down from there before your mother arrives," Sebastian said in a stern voice. "Or maybe I should tell your mother that you two do not want your birthday presents," Sebastian sated in mock thoughtfulness.

"Presents?" the boys chorused in surprise and dropped to the ground just as Stella entered through the other door.

"Oooh, I am going to skin you little devils! You both know how hard Rosa works to keep that chandelier clean! If I catch you up there again I shall turn you into toads!" Stella stated angrily.

"Father! Don't let her! Please, we won't do it again! We promise, right Fred,"

"Right Bard, we promise!"

"I don't know," Sebastian said as he stroked his chin. "You two make a great many promises, but you have yet to fulfil them. For instance: you promised to eat your vegetables but you haven't, you promised to clean your room but you haven't, you promised your mother you would not do anything reckless or dangerous and here you are swinging from the chandelier and giving Stella a fright. Maybe I should give you two a good spanking," Sebastian said with hard eyes and his mouth pressed into a thin line.

Both boys shook visibly at the thought of a spank; they remembered their first time had hurt so much that they couldn't sit for two days. They looked at each other, their eyes filled with dread and they sprinted past their father.

"Where are you two off to?" Sebastian called after them.

They froze in their tracks, turned back to their father and chorused, "We are going to clean our room," they stated with heads hung low in shame.

"Off you go then,"

Stella could hardly supress her chuckle as the two ran off. "Looks like you could handle them yourself, Master Sebastian," she said with a small smile.

"Oh Stella, you and I both know that I can't do this on my own. Somehow I am just not scary enough for them," the ravenette sighed.

"You are plenty scary, father," Hannah said as she hugged her fathers' left leg tightly. May-rin removed the spoon from her mouth and hugged Sebastian's right leg. She started to purr happily as her father patted her head lightly, which made Sebastian smile.

After the little ones spent the whole morning begging, pleading and guessing what their presents might be, Ceil had finally had enough. They sat down for lunch at the dining room table; Sebastian sat next to Ceil at the head, the little ones sitting two to the left and two to the right and after them sat Stella, Marcus, Vin and Rosa.

To Ceils utter surprise, the two boys tucked into their vegetables with such great gusto that the little girls couldn't help but giggle. Throughout the meal the quadruplets could not help but send pleading glances at their parents. They were becoming anxious and glared at one another as if to dare one of them to ask THE question when Ceil cleared his throat.

"Right then, I would like to wish all of you a happy birthday. To celebrate, your father and I bought tickets to go see the circus-"

"The circus!"

"Will there be tigers?"

"Will there be acrobats?"

"Will there be clowns?"

"Clowns are scary! I don't want clowns there!"

"But clowns are funny-"

"Will there be a fire breather?"

"May we please try circus food?"

"Calm down," Ceil said as he drew the excited children's attention back to himself. "The six of us will go together and we will just have to wait and see what they have in store for us,"

"Master Ceil, if I may, why don't the four of us take the little ones to the circus?" Stella said with a glint in her eye.

"Yes, master, you have been looking rather pale today. Please do not over work yourself," Rosa said in a concerned tone.

"Are you not feeling well mother?"

"Mother, I think you shouldn't come with us to the circus. All the noise and the cold will only make you sicker," Hannah said matter of fact.

"Mother!" little May-rin said as she jumped from her seat and climbed into Ceils lap. She rubbed her cheek against Ceils chest and purred affectionately.

"Maybe Master Sebastian should stay to take care of Master Ceil," Marcus said with a mischievous smile.

"The young master does not look sick at all, what are you lot going on about? He looks the picture of healt- YOW! Stella! What was that for," Vin said as he rubbed his knee under the table and ducked his head to avoid Stella's death glares.

"That is a good idea, Marcus! You do not need to worry about a thing, Master Ceil. We will take good care of the little ones. You just rest up," Stella said with a smile. "What time does the circus begin?"

"At seven o' clock tonight," Ceil said hesitantly.

"The little ones will be back by midnight tonight," Stella said. "Oh, would you look at the time? It is just past two. We did have a late lunch, due to all the preparations. Come young ones, finish up your lunch. Otherwise there is no cake for you and no cake means that you have more time for your lessons and then you have to get ready to see the show," Stella encouraged with a grin.

"Cake?" they chorused and looked around in wonder.

"May-rin, honey, come finish your lunch so that your mother can go back to work," Rosa said softly. The little girl stretched up and planted a sloppy kiss on the bluenette males' cheek. She hopped off his lap lightly and went back to her meal.

After lunch Stella produced a wonderful looking vanilla cake with chocolate icing.

Ceils afternoon was spent organising and signing papers, with some help from Sebastian. The farmhouse was filled with music once the little ones music lesson started. Hannah sat at the piano while May-may sat at the harp; Bard stood at the music room window with his violin while Fred sat next to May-may with his flute between his palms. At six, the four young ones (dressed in coats and wearing scarves against the November cold) came to kiss their parents goodbye and before Ceil even registered, the house was completely silent.

"This is the quietest it has been in a long time," Ceil said with a sigh as he finished off the last of the paper work.

"Eerily so, don't you think?" Sebastian said as he placed a book back in its rightful place on the bookshelf.

"Yes, quite eerie in deed. But it is also almost blissful," Ceil said as he stood up, walked over to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around the older demons' stomach. The bluenette gave a huff as he buried his face in Sebastian's back as the ravenette stood still.

"I can't even remember the last time you and I were alone together," Ceil said into the fabric of Sebastian's black blazer. "I have missed you,"

"And I you," Sebastian said as he turned in the shorter man's grasp until he faced him. The ravenette hugged Ceil tightly against his chest and buried his face in his mates' silky soft blue locks.

Neither of them were sure how long they stood like that, just embracing each other and taking in the scents and the warmth produced by the others body.

"Come," Sebastian said when he finally let go. Ceil looked up at him, confusion in his eyes but he let himself be led to their chambers. Once there, Sebastian planted a blissfully soft kiss on Ceils lips. Nothing deep or passionate, just a soft kiss that contained as much of Sebastian's love for the cat demon in his arms as a kiss possibly could contain.

Ceil stood on his toes, wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and slipped his fingers into the soft jet coloured hair. Sebastian smiled and held Ceil against his chest. The ravenettes hands wondered up and down Ceils back, all the way down to the firm buttocks and then back up to those stiff shoulders.

"You appear to be very tense, my beloved," Sebastian said when they finally parted.

Ceil relaxed his arms until he stood flat foot again, "It's all the stress and paperwork," he said as he looked off to the side.

He released Sebastian completely and took a step back. "How can some people manage to create such a balls up is something I will never understand," he said as he started to pace. "And then they refuse to acknowledge the fact that they screwed up and THEN they leave all the paperwork and responsibility to me. As if I have time for all that! I have a family to take care of, for goodness sake! I still feel awful that I had to work on my babies birthday. Though they aren't little anymore, but still! It's their first birthday and I almost missed it,"

"Shh Ceil, it's alright. The best thing about birthdays is that they happen every year, now come here so that I can give you the back rub you deserve," Sebastian said as he sat down on the bed and pet the sheets next to him.

Ceil sighed and slowly removed his jacket and his shirt. He lay down where Sebastian instructed, his arms at his side and his head facing away from the ravenette. Sebastian stood over where the bluenette lay and supported himself with one knee on the bed. The ravenette slowly rubbed over Ceils back, kneading the tense muscles looser with his palms. He then started applying pressure with his thumbs just above the hem of Ceils pants. Sebastian worked like that up Ceils spine and started again at the bottom, this time placing kisses on the spots he had already rubbed.

Ceil gave a small shiver at the cool lips making contact with his warm skin. Sebastian's hands worked right up to the younger males shoulders.

Sebastian leaned in and peppered kisses all over Ceils left shoulder blade as his hands explored and rubbed over every millimetre of exposed skin on Ceils back. The cat demon hummed happily at the contact and felt exceptionally lazy, almost sleepy.

Sebastian then kissed down Ceils shoulder to the triceps. Ceil gave a little giggle, which turned into a purr as Sebastian worked the tense knots out of the bluenettes shoulders. He slowly kissed down to the milky skin of the bluenettes elbow yet still his hands worked.

Ceils purrs filled the room as Sebastian kissed the back of his fore arm. The ravenette was rubbing out the knots between Ceils shoulder blades with one hand as the other one supported his weight as he worked. Ceil felt those sly lips brush against the inside of his wrist, then across his palm. He felt the kisses at the base of each finger and a similar feeling at the tip of each finger.

The soft kisses stopped for a moment before Ceil felt something cold and round slide over his ring finger. The cat demon propped himself up on his right elbow and he looked up at Sebastian in surprise. He then glanced down at his hand and something silver caught the late afternoon light.

Ceil sat up with a gasp and stared at the silver ring around his finger. It was a plain band, not made of flashy gold and no precious or semi-precious stones inlaid, instead there was a simple raven engraved on it. Ceil looked up at Sebastian with tears in his eyes and he bit his lip.

"This ring," Sebastian said as he took Ceils left hand in his own, "It shows that you and I are mated for as long as we both shall live and will continue on when we die. I am so madly in love with you, my beloved that I do not know how I lived before you or even without you. How did I survive so long without you, I will never know? This ring is a promise that I will be with you, I will stay by your side. I have one as well," Sebastian said as he held his left hand to the light.

His band had a simple engraving of a seated cat. Ceil could barely contain the tears any longer, they rolled down his cheeks freely and he gave an undignified sniff.

"Do you, Ceil, promise to stay by my side forever? Do you promise never to leave me or to chase me away? Do you promise to love me every single day?" Sebastian asked, tears in his own eyes.

"I promise," Ceil said with a sniff and a laugh. Joy blossomed in his chest and filled his entire being and he gave Sebastian a big, watery smile.

"Do you, Sebastian, promise to stay with me every day into forever? Do you promise to fight to stay by my side even if I try to push you away or do things on my own? Do you promise to hold me while I sleep and to love me even when I do not love myself?" Ceil asked as he looked up into those beautiful amber eyes. A tear rolled down Sebastian's cheek; Ceil lifted his right hand, placed it on Sebastian's cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

Sebastian pressed his forehead to Ceils.

"I promise,"

And sealed it with a kiss.

**Authors note: Alrighty, so this is my very first competed YAOI fanfiction, I hope it wasn't too awful. Just so that you know, this is a oneshot. So when this is over, it is over. I don't enjoy this prequel/sequel bullshit that some people have going on. So, First up, I know I spelt Ceils name wrong, so you do not need to add that to your review. No, I do not have a problem with British people at all. One of my dearest friends is British. Patella's = Knee caps. Femur = Thigh bone. Sternum = the bone at the centre of your chest to which your ribs connect. I'm sorry for my characters losing their accents along the way, but I suppose it can't be helped. By the way, there are words in this fanfiction that you won't find in any dictionary, that's a promise… oops. The little ones are named after Ceil and Sebastian's old friends; Fredward is important because Fred saved Ceils life and Hannah is the reason Ceil is a demon in the first place. And for those of you who don't know, neko means cat. I call Ceil 'mother' because he gave birth to the children, there is no other reason for it. Phew! It's done! I really hope you enjoyed it! Some of it was tough to write and I feel like I just finished a good book. Like I'm emotionally traumatised by what I have written and read over so many times yet the world spins on and the seasons continue and now I will go sit in the emo corner and rock back and forth as I try to get over this story. PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
